Only He Remembered
by iamnotavampire2
Summary: It's Elena's birthday and she's completely dreading it. What happens when Damon remembers and Stefan forgets it? Damon gives her a present that leads to a new adventure that involves himself, Elena, Stefan and another vampire named Violet. *Delena*
1. Elena's Eighteen

Here is a story based on Elena's birthday. I had the idea because my birthday is in a few days and I am COMPLETLEY dreading it.

Just want to thank **eamurray022980 **for giving me an idea for a present on the story! Thanks!!

Ok, let's get some stuff straight about this story ok?

It's Elena's birthday

Stefan and Elena are broken up.

Stefan forgets her birthday

Damon doesn't!

Please enjoy and Review! –Taylor

* * *

Only He Remembered

Part One: Elena's Eighteen

Elena woke up to see the bright sunlight poring through her window. It took a moment to all sink in but then she remembered it was her eighteenth birthday.

She wasn't looking forward to it at all actually. She didn't want all her friends surrounding her and making a scene out of it.

Elena dragged herself out of bed and into the shower.

Within a few minutes the water had been turned on and off, the hair drier had been turned off and on and she had gotten dressed and ready for the day.

As she attempted to get out of the house unnoticed by Jenna or Jeremy her plan failed miserably.

"Happy Birthday!" Jeremy yelled as he placed her in a brotherly hug and shook her back and forth.

"Jeremy stop." She said as he squeezed her out of breath.

"Ok, well if you don't want this." He said as he let go of her and pulled out a little purple box from under the coffee table.

Elena just shook her head as Jeremy shoved it towards her.

"Please open it Elena." He said with a weak smile.

"Ok, just because you're my favorite brother."

"I'm your only brother!" He exclaimed as he watched her unwrap the gift to reveal a red and orange scarf.

"Jeremy." Elena said breathless looking at the brand name. It was a coach scarf.

"Do you like it?" He asked practically buzzing.

"I love it Jeremy, thank you." She said as she pulled Jeremy in for a hug.

* * *

Damon was just starting to wake up. After the fight last night about how he insulted Stefan or whatever he was a little sore.

Stefan was going on about how he still loved Elena even though she dumped him. Damon had told him that she was over him and he should just let it go and enjoying being single.

Stefan took it the wrong way and started a fight with him, and it involved Stefan losing and Damon smirking all the way up the stairs.

Damon's thoughts were stuck on that until he remembered it was Elena's birthday.

Then he wondered what Stefan had got her, or if he even remembered it. He smirked as he got out of bed and ready to go shopping.

He slipped on a pair of jeans, a dark green t-shirt (He was feeling colorful.) and his black leather jacket.

He zipped out the front door and towards the Mystic Falls Shopping Centre but not before being stopped by Stefan.

"Where are you going so early?" Stefan asked as he attempted to open the door.

"Nowhere important, are you planning on seeing Elena today?" He asked with a smirk.

"No, I wasn't planning on it, why are you?" He said harshly.

"Maybe, and you should tone down the protectiveness. Isn't that why she dumped you?" Damon replied with a smirk as he left the boarding house.

Damon walked out the door to grab Elena a present or two.

* * *

Elena was walking down the street in hopes of getting to the library to study for the exam on Monday.

She did not want to face her friends today. It may be a Saturday but she wasn't going to the grill or anywhere people might see her.

Tomorrow she would she see all of her friends.

Elena was just about to the library when her plan failed –again-.

"Elena!" Caroline's voice chimed through the air.

Elena stopped and turned to see Matt and Caroline standing behind her.

"Hey." She simply said.

Caroline and Matt caught up to her and Matt said, "Where are you going? Shouldn't you be getting ready to party?"

"No. I'm going to the library to study for the exam on Monday." Elena explained as she attempted to get to library again.

"Elena." Caroline and Matt said almost at the same time.

"Come on, if you're going to be like that can you at least open out gift?" Caroline pouted.

Elena sighed and nodded. Caroline smiled and pulled out a pink present from behind her back.

Elena forced a smile and opened the present to reveal a black designer bag.

"Guys, you shouldn't have." She said as she hugged both of them at the same time.

"We did. We each just paid half." Caroline explained.

"Thank you. I'm just really glad that I only brought my wallet and cell with me." She said as she took her wallet out of her pocket and into her purse along with her cell phone.

Matt was about to say something when his phone went off. He looked down and back up to Caroline and said, "My mom needs us back at the house."

"How wonderful." Caroline said sarcastically as she walked towards Matt's truck.

"Bye." Matt said as he followed Caroline.

Elena waved and started walking again but quickly yelled, "Don't tell anyone where I am!"

"Ok." Caroline yelled back with a giggle.

Elena just watched Caroline and Matt drive off. When they were gone Elena voted against the library.

Caroline couldn't keep her mouth shut so she just simply walked to the Second Cup next to it.

* * *

Damon was at a store when he heard someone call Elena's name. He looked out the window to see Elena standing with Caroline and Caroline's boyfriend.

They were talking about Elena's birthday and then gave her a present.

He examined Elena and saw a scarf around her neck and a black purse.

He decided to have some fun with Elena since he wasn't finding anything here.

_Hey!_

He texted and watched Elena's phone buzz as she walked towards Second Cup. She jumped and Damon smirked at her.

_Hello?_

She texted back, as she entered the second cup and started ordering.

_I'm watching you…_

He sent with a laugh.

_Who is this? _

Typical Elena making sure that no bad vamps are out to get her, he thought as he typed back.

_Damon ;D_

_Damon! What are you doing? Shouldn't you be getting breakfast or something?_

Damon laughed she was actually insisting that he should be sucking someone dry instead of texting her.

_Are you offering? _

He watched Elena freeze temporarily then start typing again.

_No. _

Damon then watched her shove it in her purse as she grabbed her coffee.

Damon smirked and decided to just continue to shop but not before texting a simple,

_:( _

Elena opened up her cell phone again and said,

_Sorry, just don't feel like popping a vein this morning._

Damon frowned.

_You'll come around kitten; anyway stop by the boarding house tonight. I haven't seen you in a week._

Elena took another sip of her coffee and text him back.

_Why?_

Damon rolled his eyes she was so difficult.

_I think it's more or less because you broke up with Stefan why I haven't seen you, and Stefan's moping around more than usual, I need someone else to bug. _

_Well don't I just feel special. _

Damon just shook his head at her.

_You should! Not everyone gets to be bugged by the insanely hot Damon Salvatore._

Elena looked like she was laughing from across the street.

_Yes, because it's always been a dream to have someone bug me because he got bored of his brother. _

_Abso-freaking-lutley, it's been, be there at seven…_

_Ok. Bye._

_See you kitten._

Damon shoved his phone in his pocket needing to find her a present before seven.

Next stop, Peoples.

* * *

Caroline and Matt had walked into the grill to open up when Bonnie came knocking at the door.

"Your mom was horrible to me again." Caroline said as she watched Matt.

"Guys open up!" Bonnie yelled as Matt opened the door.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked as Bonnie walked through the door.

"Where's Elena?" Bonnie asked directing the question at Caroline knowing she can't keep her mouth shut.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders and Bonnie glared at her.

Matt was silently encouraging her to keep it hidden but Caroline was building up.

"Caroline, please." Bonnie said with pouty lips and eyes.

Caroline being herself just couldn't hold back. "She's at the library!"

Caroline covered her mouth and Bonnie ran out the door.

Bonnie ran to her taxi she had. She told him to quickly get to the library. Elena was going to get her present if she wanted it or not.

Within minutes she had paid for the cab and was at the library. She was about to enter it when she saw Elena walking out of Second Cup.

She ran up to Elena who just sighed, "Please no." silently.

"Happy Birthday!" She said as she threw her arms around her and smiled.

"Bonnie come on." She said as Bonnie backed up off of her.

"It's your birthday, enjoy yourself!" She said scolding as she pulled out a medium sized box.

Elena smiled and opened the box to reveal an array of spices and lotions.

"These have been charmed to do different things. For Example the pink lotion you rub on your hands and feet to give you a perfect Mani and Pedi every time!"

"Are you serious! Thank you so much Bonnie!" Elena said as she placed the box of lotion and spices in her new bag.

"The instructions are in the box." Bonnie said as Elena smiled at her. "What are you doing today?"

Elena sighed and said, "Well I was trying to hid from everyone but it failed miserably. Now I'm going to go hang out around town alone and then go to the boarding house later on tonight."

"Really, are you and Stefan back together?" Bonnie asked as if she was jealous.

"No, Damon asked me to come over. I just don't think he knows it's my birthday. I just want it to be over all ready."

"Wait, Damon? You know how I feel about him. He tried to kill me!" Bonnie said a little too loud.

"Shh! I know Bonnie but he's different towards me, I trust him." Elena explained.

"Ok, but I don't think I ever will be able too." Bonnie said as she walked back a little.

"I guess I'll see you later on then, have fun with your shopping."

"Yup, bye!" She said as she walked towards the American Eagle across the street.

* * *

Damon was browsing jewelry when he got a phone call from Stefan.

He rolled his eyes and answered the phone.

"Yes?" He asked as he looked over some necklaces.

"I need your help." Stefan said as Damon heard a crackling sound.

"What did you do? Made bunnies extinct in Mystic Falls?" He replied sarcastically.

"No, your freaking blood bags fell out of the fridge and now I can barley be in the house without wanting to drink it. Get rid of it."

"Hmm, I'd love to but I'm busy shopping, there is surprisingly good shopping in this town."

"Damon!" Stefan yelled angrily.

"Stefan!" He yelled back in the same tone.

Before Stefan could reply Damon hung up his phone and continued walking around the store and having an idea.

* * *

The day went by quickly and easily for Elena. Only a few friends from school had commented on her birthday and she was thankful for that.

By the time she was done shopping the sun was setting and it was 6:30.

She grabbed a taxi home and by the time she put everything away it was 6:55.

She sighed and started for the door she was about to open it when Jenna stopped her and said, "Where are you going?"

"To the boarding house." She simply said.

"You don't want to stay?" Jenna said.

"Jenna if you're planning something I don't know if I want to come home." She said with a laugh.

"No, no just be home tonight." Jenna said as she gave her niece a hug and Elena walked out the door.

Elena hopped into her vehicle and drove to the boarding house in a matter of ten minutes.

She knocked on the door and Stefan answered.

"Hey." She said as Stefan smiled at her.

"Hi, I didn't know you were coming over." He said as he heard Damon's door open.

"There you are." Damon voice appeared from behind Stefan. "Get in here."

Stefan moved so Elena could come in. She looked hesitant when she walked in.

When Elena was in and the door was closed Damon smirked at her and said, "Follow me."

Both Stefan and Elena had no idea what was going on. They both followed Damon into the kitchen where a large bouquet of red roses sat.

He grabbed them and passed them to Elena and she looked up to him and said, "You too?"

"Yup! Happy Birthday!" He said as he took the roses away from her and gave her a huge hug.

Stefan was shocked. He had forgotten Elena's birthday! That's what Damon must've meant when he asked if he was seeing her later on today.

He felt horrible. How could he forget her birthday?

"Ok, starting to cut off circulation now." Elena said to Damon who was still squeezing her.

Damon let go of her and said, "That's not all kitten."

"You really don't have to get me anything else, and stop calling me kitten!" She said as Damon reached into his pocket.

He pulled out an envelope and a small black box.

"Open this one first." He said passing her the black box.

"Damon…" She said as if he really didn't have to do this.

"Shut up and open it." He said with a smile.

"Fine." She said as she opened it up to a bright diamond tennis bracelet.

"Holy shit! Damon!" She said as she pulled it out of the box. "Why?"

"I heard you tell Bonnie that you loved them." He said with a smirk.

When Damon pulled out two more things from his jacket Stefan flipped, he felt like such an ass.

"Here's the third part of your present." He said as he passed her the envelope.

What surprised Stefan the most was when Damon pulled out another envelope and passed it to him?

Stefan opened it up and looked up to Damon who was in the middle of a giant hug from Elena.

"Damon! Oh my god!" She exclaimed as Damon hugged her back with just as much force.

Elena let go of Damon and said, "How did you know I wanted to go to California?"

"You and Bonnie should really talk quieter." He said cockily.

Elena wrapped him in another hug and Stefan looked to him and said, "Then why did I get two tickets to California?"

"Consider it a late birthday gift and you can take whoever you want." Damon said as he hugged Elena again.

"Thanks." He said knowing he wasn't taking Elena. He thought over all the possible people he could take.

Bonnie? No, that would be weird.

Caroline? No, she was dating Matt that would be horrible.

Stefan thought about a few other people until he remembered one of his oldest friends other than – the now dead - Lexi.

Violet. One of his oldest friends! She was perfect to bring! She even had a lapis lazuli!

Elena finally backed off him and said, "When do we leave?"

"Is someone excited for some alone time with me?" He asked with a smirk.

"No, but I'm excited to go with you." She replied.

"I pick you up tomorrow. 3 A.M." He said as he passed Elena her flowers, bracelet, and ticket.

"You go home, get some rest and I'll see you ok." He said as he walked her to the door.

"Thank you." She said as he opened the door.

"Yea, yeah go get packed." He said as she walked out the door.

Damon closed the door and looked over to Stefan. He was pouting.

"Stefan 0 Damon 3." Damon muttered as Stefan jumped him.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Elena's birthday?" He yelled as he pushed him up against the wall.

Damon rolled his eyes and pushed him off. "One, don't touch me. Two, you're her ex-boyfriend so I just assumed you knew and Three, go call whoever you're asking to come."

Stefan huffed and watched Damon go up the stairs.

Stefan grabbed his cell and called Violet.

"Hello?" A feminine voice broke through.

"Hey! It's Stefan!" He said excitedly.

"Oh my god! Hi Steffi! What's up?" She said with an excited tone.

"Any chance you can stop by Mystic Falls anytime soon?"

"Of course! I'm actually at the town over! I'll be there in a minute!" She said as the line went dead.

Stefan smiled and within minutes there was a soft knock on the door.

Stefan opened it to a girl with short, thin black hair with purple highlights. She smiled showing her slightly pointed fangs.

Violet walked through the door and hugged Stefan.

"Oh, I missed you!" She said as she squeezed him tight.

"I missed you too." He said as he squeezed her back.

Violet pulled back and said, "So why did you call?"

"Want to go to California with me?" He asked.

"Of course but last I heard you had a girlfriend, shouldn't you be taking her?" She asked.

"Oh, Elena, we broke up. Damon's taking her though." He said.

"What is this the repeat of Katherine?" She asked as she folded her arms across her chest and stepped away from Stefan.

"Elena looks exactly like Katherine but she's nothing like her. Elena's sweet, caring and she broke up with me for sensible reasons. She hasn't fooled around with Damon either."

Violet glared at Stefan and walked into the living room. "Ok Mr. Protective."

"So are you going to go with me?" Stefan asked again.

"Yup! I'm going to get my stuff from the hotel in the town over and I'll see you in a few." She said as she ran out the door.

* * *

Elena got home to see all of her friends and family standing in the house waiting for something.

Elena walked into the living room nonchalantly and finally everybody jumped up and yelled, "Surprise!"

"Nice try guys." She said with a laugh as she placed the roses on the counter and filled the vase up a little more.

Everyone laughed as Bonnie and Caroline walked up behind her and said, "Stefan gave you roses? How sweet!"

Elena turned around to them and said, "Um not from Stefan."

She walked past them and to Jenna.

Caroline and Bonnie looked over to Elena and to the roses. Bonnie noticed a card sticking out of the top of the flowers and grabbed it.

_Happy Birthday Kitten! _

_-Damon _

"Kitten?" Bonnie asked to Caroline.

"Damon?" Caroline responded.

Bonnie and Caroline both glanced over to Elena who was now talking to Jeremy and Jenna.

"Damon got me a ticket to California and we leave tomorrow morning." Elena explained to Jenna.

"How long are you two going for?" Jenna asked a little concerned.

"Five days. And Stefan and one of his friends are going with us too."

"Ok, but I swear to god if you return pregnant, some heads will roll." Jenna stated.

Elena smiled and said, "I promise I won't!"

"I'm going to pack and I'll come straight back to the party that I will remind you, DIDN'T want." She added before rushing up the stairs.

Elena rushed up the stairs not realizing that Bonnie and Caroline were right behind her.

Elena turned on her radio, grabbed her suitcase and began to pack.

She threw in some clothes such as jeans, t-shirts, dresses, pajamas, and underwear.

"Damon gave you the flowers?" Caroline's voice appeared from over the music.

Elena jumped and turned around to her.

"Yes, why?" She asked as she continued to pack.

"It's Damon! Elena he is nothing but trouble. I just don't know why he's being so sweet to you."

"I don't know. He just really knows how to nice at times and Damon's different around me." Elena replied to Caroline.

"Will you at least stop packing to tell us where you're going?" Bonnie said just a little angry.

Elena turned around and said, "California, happy now?"

"California? Why are you going to California?" Bonnie asked.

Elena was hesitant to tell them at first but she didn't have to because Caroline chimed in and said, "Is it another gift from Damon?"

"Don't be like that Caroline." Elena said as Bonnie just stared at her.

"What else did he buy you? An engagement ring?" Caroline said as both she and Bonnie noticed the diamond bracelet around her wrist.

"A tennis bracelet?" Bonnie said as she grabbed Elena's wrist.

Caroline shook her head and said, "If you are happy with all this then I'm happy for you, but I'm just asking you to be careful."

"I will." Elena said giving Caroline a hug.

Caroline smiled and walked downstairs with Bonnie on her tail.

Elena just shook her head and continued to pack. When she was all finished she walked back downstairs to her surprise party.

Caroline and Bonnie still looked a little mad but Elena was more or less talking to Matt and Tyler all night.

At around eleven everybody cleared out and Elena went up to Jenna and said, "I said I didn't want a party."

"I know but eighteen is a huge milestone in someone's life." She said with a small smiled.

"Well even if I didn't want it, it was good and thanks Jenna."

"And Jeremy!" He chimed in from the background.

"Thank you Jeremy." She said with a smile then added, "I better get to sleep, we leave soon."

Jenna looked over to Elena who was almost up the stairs and said, "Not so fast, there's one more gift."

Elena sighed and walked back down the stairs. She walked up to Jenna who passed her a small green box.

Elena opened the box to see a pair of car keys.

"Jenna?" Elena said.

"Go look outside, I had it pulled up when you were talking to Matt and Tyler."

Elena walked out side to see a 2010 navy blue Chevrolet Corvette.

Elena mouth dropped and said, "Oh my god! Jenna thank you!"

"Your parents were going to get you this for your eighteenth birthday and had a fund for it. I thought maybe I should get it for you anyway." Jenna said, "So consider it a birthday gift from your parents."

Elena had tears forming in her eyes and said, "I love you guys."

She hugged Jenna and Jeremy (who had just walked out on the porch.)

"Now go get some sleep." Jenna said as she brought Elena inside.

Elena acknowledged and went up to bed and straight to sleep.

* * *

It was one-thirty in the morning and Elena had just woken up to get in a shower before she left.

She quickly showered, did her hair and got changed. By the time she was finished everything it was already 2:45 in the morning.

Damon would be there in about 15 minutes. She walked downstairs and wrote and note to Jenna explaining that she had left and that she could text or email whenever.

After that she ran to the kitchen and grabbed her passport and ticket.

Just as she was about to sit down there was a knock at the door. She opened the door to Damon's smiling face.

"Good morning kitten." He said as he hugged her.

Elena just hugged him back, thinking that this was out of character.

"Did you put sugar in your blood this morning?" She asked as he finally let her go.

"No, well maybe, anyway where is your stuff? And whose car is outside?" Damon asked as Elena grabbed her suitcase.

"Mine, I got it last night." She said as she started out the front door.

Elena locked the door as Damon grabbed her suitcase and placed it in the trunk of his car.

Damon leaned against the car as Elena walked towards him with her passport and purse.

"We should really be taking your car. It's phenomenal."

Elena laughed and said, "You can take it if you want."

"Nah, we're already a little late for picking up Stefan and Violet. Get in."

Elena hopped into his car and asked, "Who's Violet."

"Stefan's vampire friend." He said as they drove off to the boarding house.

When they arrived Elena looked over to him and said, "Do you want me to go and get them?"

Damon shook his head and said, "I'll get them."

Damon flipped out his phone and dialed Stefan's number.

"Hurry up!" Damon said as Elena watched the boarding house doors open.

Damon looked over and closed his phone as he popped his trunk and he felt things being thrown in there.

Within seconds Stefan and a girl with short thin black hair and purple highlights were in the backseat.

Stefan looked to the front seat to see Elena.

"Hi Elena." He simply said.

"Hey." She replied.

"This is Violet." He said as Elena turned around to see Violet sitting beside him.

"Hi, I'm Elena." She said as the girl smiled.

"Violet." The girl replied.

"Ok, if were done introducing can we get going?" Damon interrupted.

Elena rolled her eyes and said, "Go for it."

Damon smirked at her and they drove off towards the airport.

* * *

In an hour or so Damon had drove up to the airport and they were already waiting for the woman to call for their flight.

Elena was sitting in between Damon and Stefan and it felt more than a little uncomfortable.

"I'm going to go get some gum for the flight." Elena said, "Anybody want anything?"

"Nope." Stefan and Violet said almost at the same time.

Damon smirked and said, "Coffee, black with two sugars."

"Ok, I'll be back then." Elena said as she started to walk off.

"Here, I'll come with you." Violet quickly chimed in.

Damon and Stefan looked at Violet confused but allowed her to go with Elena.

Violet and Elena walked to the store and Elena bought gum.

"So you're Stefan's ex?" Violet asked finally breaking the silence.

"Um, yea. We're just friends now." She replied.

"Stefan's good but I'm a little uncomfortable with Damon around though."

"I was once, but he's grown on me." Elena said with a laugh.

Violet laughed and said, "You're lucky Elena, Damon rarely let's humans into his life, well other than a snack."

Elena laughed again and said, "Yea, and here I am going a trip with three other vampires."

"Your brave, that's for sure." She said.

Elena looked around a saw a coffee stand. "You want a coffee?"

"No, I'm fine." She said with a smile.

"Ok." She said as she walked and ordered two coffees.

"Anything going on with you and Damon?" Violet asked.

"We're friends." Elena stated as they waited for the coffees.

Violet glared at her and she said, "Really, we're just friends."

"Ok, if you say so." She said with a smile.

The coffees were placed in front of them as they continued to chat. Elena smiled at the man behind the counter and grabbed the coffees.

She walked towards where Stefan and Damon where and passed Damon the coffee.

"Thanks kitten." He said with a wink. Elena sat down beside Damon and said, "What did I say about calling me kitten?"

"That you love the way my voice purrs when I say it." He said cockily.

"Damon!" She glared.

"Like you weren't thinking it." He said cockily.

Elena shook her head and was about to reply when a woman's voice called, "_Flight 284 To California now boarding."_

"That's us." Stefan said as they all got up and walked towards the gate.

Within a few minutes they were on the plane and taking off.

Elena found her seat next to Damon in first class with Violet and Stefan in the next row over.

Elena looked out the window to see the lights in Mystic Falls as they flew through the air.

"Afraid of flying?" Damon asked as she turned to him.

"No, just looking at the lights." She said with a smile.

Damon grabbed her wrist and took notice of the bracelet he bought her yesterday.

"I'm assuming you like the bracelet?" He asked as he rubbed her pulse point.

Elena's wrist tingled where he rubbed and her pulse skyrocketed.

"I don't like it." Elena stated and Damon's face dropped.

"I love it." She said as Damon shook his head.

"You had me there for a minute."

Elena laughed and Damon let go of her wrist.

Damon and Elena just sat there for the rest of the trip just talking.

* * *

The plane landed and they got off and into the warm Californian air.

When they grabbed their stuff from baggage, Elena asked, "Where are we staying?"

"At a rental house down a few blocks from here." Damon said as a black mustang pulled up from them.

Damon paid the driver and threw his suitcase in the back of the car along with Elena's.

Violet and Stefan followed as Damon and Elena took their seats in the front.

As soon as everyone was in Damon started to drive forward and as they drove he turned on the radio.

Elena was taking in the scenery when she got a text message.

_Just got your note, where are you? – Jenna_

Elena quickly text back and noticed she had 4 other messages.

_In California now, just driving to the place we're staying. _

Elena then looked over her other text messages as Damon and Stefan got into some sort of argument.

_Heard you left already, bring me back something! – Jeremy _

Elena looked over it and laughed,

_I'll see what a can manage. – Elena _

She continued on to the next message.

_Hey! Want to hang out today? – Caroline 3_

Elena rolled her eyes and wrote back quickly.

_Can't In Cali already, sorry! – Elena_

Two more messages left, she thought as she continued on to what she assumed to be Bonnie warning her about something.

_I know that you're gone and with Damon but please be careful! I REALLY don't trust him! – Bonnie _

_I'll be fine, Stefan and his friend Violet came with us, don't worry! –Elena. _

One more, she looked at it and saw an unfamiliar number.

_Hey, I know that since we're in California you should be looking at the scenery and not at your phone, but if you were paying attention we're puling into the driveway… - Damon ;D_

Elena rolled her eyes and said, "Seriously?"

"Yup." He said popping the 'p'.

Elena put her phone away to look at the two-story house with a large balcony in one of the rooms.

Elena opened her door as Damon turned off the car and examined the house a little deeper.

It was a light colored house with cream color siding and a darker color of brown for siding and shingles.

Damon was at her side with her suitcase when she snapped out of it.

"Thanks." She said with a smiled, grabbed her suitcase from Damon and walked inside.

She shut the door to find a large kitchen that was connected to a larger living room.

There was a winding staircase and if you looked up you could see 4 doors upstairs.

There was a small computer room to the left of the entrance, and another door. Elena looked to the kitchen again and saw a pair of sliding doors that led to a giant pool area in the backyard.

"So now the part that I feel I'm going to be killed for." Damon said quietly.

Elena turned towards him and said, "What did you do?"

"When I booked this place it was the last one left so I bought it then I realized that there was only two rooms." Damon explained as he stepped away from Stefan and towards the stairs.

"Damon!" Stefan yelled.

"Well I'm not sharing a room with Mr. Cranky over there." Damon said as he walked up the stairs.

"I'm not taking room with Damon, last time we were in a bedroom I almost choked him to death." Violet explained.

Damon smirked and said, "I guess that leaves you kitten."

"Fine." She said as she grabbed her suitcase and followed Damon up the stairs.

Damon examined each of the rooms before deciding on the black room over the white room.

"Of course." Elena said with a laugh.

"I like black!" He said as he placed his suitcase down on the bed. Elena did the same and said, "I know."

Damon looked around the room to see one dresser and one closet.

"Looks like we also have to share closet and drawer space." He said with a smirk.

Elena laughed and said, "I don't mind as long as you don't do a panty raid."

"You take the fun out of everything." He said with a smirk.

Elena rolled her eyes as she began to unpack. She then noticed a nightstand on the side of the bed. She grabbed her diary when Damon wasn't looking and placed it in there.

Elena continued unpacking and the first thing she did was place all of her panties and bras in the dresser.

"You just had to put those in first." He said with a pout.

"Sorry." She said with a laugh.

"You'd think that you'd let the guy who took you at least see your panties." Damon said in a sexy growl.

"Is there another option?" She laughed.

Damon just laughed and smirked as he finished his unpacking along with Elena.

"So what do you want to do now?" She asked him as he opened the door.

Damon then instantly appeared in front of her, placed his arms around her and said, "I could think of a _fun_ couple of things."

Elena's heart was pounding out of her chest and she was about to give into Damon's allure.

She then quickly snapped out of it.

"I'm going to get something to drink." She said as Damon followed her.

Before Elena could reach the steps Damon had wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and had nuzzled his head into her neck.

"I could really use a drink you know." He said with a smirk.

Elena was feeling weak in the knees when she heard a door open and Stefan to walk out of the room with Violet right behind him.

* * *

_**So, what did you think? **_

_**How do you feel about the cliffhanger? **_

_**What about Violet? Friend? Foe? **_

_**Anybody want Violet and Stefan to get together? **_

_**What should they do for the rest of the time in California?**_

_**Long Reviews equal longer updates!!! **_

_**-Taylor! **_


	2. Who Do You Really Love?

I really should be making you suffer and wait longer for this update but I have been suffering because of how bad I want to write it and how long the reviews are! THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY!

I woke up this morning to 32 emails! I love all of you guys who author alerted me, favorite me, and the daring favorite author! Oh thanks guys!

So it was like a total tie between foe and friend for Violet but you'll see as the story progresses to what I chose! All of you wanted Violet and Stefan to hook up so I am going to really take it into consideration!

FYI! If anyone cares about the song that inspired me to write this it's called **L.A. Dreamin' by Stereos! **_**Check it out! **_

Of course they're going to the beach and clubbing in California! I know that it was evil of me to leave you at Damon's #2 attempt at seducing Elena so…

Please enjoy the second installment of Only He Remembered!

* * *

Only He Remembered

Part Two: Who Do You Really Love?

Damon lifted his head from in Elena's neck and looked over to Violet and Stefan walking out of their bedroom.

He knew how this looked. His arms around her waist as she's pressed against his chest, while his face is in her neck.

He smirked at them as Elena bounced away from Damon.

Violet glanced over to Elena and said, "There's nothing huh?"

Elena gulped as Stefan and Damon glared at each other.

"No, just Damon attempt to seduce me, and his fail again." She said glaring at him.

"If they hadn't walked out it would have been a success." He said with a smirk.

"You wish." Elena said as she walked down the stairs.

"It will happen!" He said as she reached the final step of the stairs and walked to the kitchen.

Stefan glared at Damon and said, "Seriously, is this whole trip a whole thing to get her in bed?"

Damon glared at Stefan and said, "No. I wanted to make her happy and she seemed to be enjoying herself back there."

Violet glared at both of them and said, "Look I don't really know Elena, but she doesn't seem like the girl to just give in like that. Stefan said that they had dated for about seven months, so that means she resisted you for that long too. And Stefan so what if he wants to sleep with her, it's what he wants to do to every girl, and if Elena gives in it's because she wants too!"

Stefan and Damon both looked at Violet in shock, they had never heard her lose her temper like that before.

"Damn you really know how to shut us up." Damon said as he smirked at her.

* * *

Elena was down stairs and found a coke in the fridge. She grabbed it and walked around the house.

She was having a hard time focusing on the house when she knew she was so close to giving into Damon.

She wasn't happy that Violet and Stefan had walked out to them, she like what Damon was doing, but he would never EVER know that. Hopefully.

Elena looked around and remembered the pool area outside; she sighed and walked out to find the most beautiful backyard ever.

It was complete with a peanut shaped pool, a large hot tub beside it, palm trees everywhere, the greenest grass she'd ever seen, and even a bar.

She knew where Damon was going to be spending most of his time. She inwardly giggled at the though and looked over to the other side of the pool. It had a nice sitting area with a few lounge chairs.

Elena walked over to the chair, sat down and took a look at the messages she just had recently received from her family and friends.

Elena looked down and saw the screen flashing _6 new messages._

She looked at the first message from Jeremy.

_Any chance you can bring me back Brittany Spears phone number?_

Elena started laughing at the message and quickly wrote back,

_You're funny. How about something else? – Elena_

Elena pressed send and moved on to the next one from Jenna.

_Take pictures, don't drown and no pregnant Elena's when you get back. (I'm warning you twice because I don't trust Damon very much.) Have fun! –Jenna_

Elena laughed at the thought of Jenna freaking out about her and Damon having sex.

_I will, I won't and I promised you at the house there would be no pregnant Elena's. (Neither do I!) I'll see you on Thursday night. –Elena _

The next one was from Matt.

_Thanks for the heads up that you were leaving. Have fun! _

_P.S. It's Caroline's and mine one-month anniversary, what do I get her?_

_-Matt _

Elena laughed, it was just like Matt to come to her about her girlfriend problems.

_Sorry, never came up in conversation I guess, and I will! _

_Get her some roses and chocolate, Caroline's a sucker for them. ;)._

_- Elena_

The next message was from Caroline.

_Too bad, I was hoping you could help me get Matt a present for our one-month anniversary. Any ideas? – Caroline 3_

Wow, Matt and Caroline must not know each other that well if that have to ask for her help while she's in California.

_It should be something small for now, like a football and card. Then after you can build it up to something bigger if you last a year! -Elena. _

The fifth message was from Bonnie probably a little worried.

_Oh thank god Stefan's there with you; maybe he will get Damon away from you. Who's Violet? How is she? –Bonnie. _

Bonnie was way to protective of her when it came to Damon. She was like a chatty mess.

_I'm not going to tell you who I'm sharing a room with then, but Violet's another vampire and she seems nice. Please stop worrying about me. Bye! – Elena. _

One last message from… Damon? What the hell she was just down stairs couldn't he find her?

_Is the witch still worrying about you? She doesn't trust me does she? Anyway I'm taking it you like the pool area? –Damon ;D. _

Elena turned around to see Damon sitting on the balcony with his phone.

_Yes, no, and yes. Are you really that lazy that you can't come down here to talk to me?_

Elena closed her phone and in an instant Damon was on the chair beside her.

"Is somebody a little grumpy?" He said mockingly.

"No, why would I be grumpy? I'm in California." Elena said with a smile.

"I don't know, because you don't get to have sex with me right now?" He said with a smirk.

"Yes, because that's the whole point I came with you, so we could have random monkey sex everywhere." Elena said sarcastically.

Damon rolled his eyes, "If you didn't come to see me naked then why did you come?"

Elena thought over this and said, "Because I wanted too."

"That's a pathetic answer Elena, give me a real one." He said cockily.

"Hmm, I don't know, I get to see the only place I ever really wanted to go to since I was a kid, and I guess to hang out with you since you've been sort of kind lately." She said the last part quieter knowing Damon still could hear.

Damon smirked at her answer and said, "So it's because you wanted to be with me all week? Hmm, that's interesting. Want to make it more interesting?"

Elena got up and said, "I think I'll pass."

Damon got up and followed, "You're so difficult."

Elena turned around and smiled then continued walking into the house. She looked over to the clock and was shocked at the time. When they had arrived it had only been 2:00 in the afternoon. Now it was almost seven.

Elena opened the fridge to see most of it filled with blood bags and about a fourth of it of human food.

"Wow, you guys certainly need a lot of blood." Elena said as Damon walked inside.

"Well since you aren't up for it, we need something to eat." He said with a smirk, "Unless you've changed your mind." He winked.

Elena laughed and said, "Nope."

"Too bad." He said with a pout.

Elena smiled as she opened the cupboards and grabbed some salt and vinegar chips.

"Really? Salt and Vinegar?" Damon asked as he passed her and went to the cupboard as she grabbed a bowl and poured some of the chips into it.

Damon then pulled out the Dill Pickle chips. Elena laughed and said, "Remember I don't like pickles." She was referring to the time in Atlanta when she picked them off and Damon took them.

"Oh, yea. Atlanta, and if you remember that you should remember that I love pickles!" He said with a smirk.

Elena laughed and sat down on the island's stool as Damon sat on the counter across from her.

Damon and Elena finished their chips but continued to talk for a few more hours.

* * *

Violet and Stefan had been upstairs in their room the whole time reminiscing the past.

"Remember when we started dating?" Stefan asked Violet.

A smile spread across her face as she remembered their first date.

_**Flashback: **_

_The doorbell had just rung and Violet was running towards the door. Stefan Salvatore was taking her out tonight. _

"_Hey Stefan!" She said as she opened the door to him. _

"_Hi." He said as he placed a kiss on her cheek and gave her a bouquet of daisies. _

"_How did you know I loved daisies?" She asked as she blushed a little as Stefan followed her to her kitchen. _

"_I guessed." Stefan simply said. _

_Violet laughed and said, " So where are we headed tonight?" _

"_Dinner?" _

"_Sounds great!" She said as she grabbed her jacket. _

_Stefan held her arm out to Violet who gladly took it. _

_They then spent the night having a romantic dinner and at the end of the night Stefan kissed her and left. _

_**End of Flashback **_

"Oh, yeah, that was fun." She said as she looked over to the clock to see 10:30.

She got up and moved through her drawers to find a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top.

"Just so you know I found those daisies in your front yard." He said with a laugh.

Violet laughed and said, "I knew I was missing some!"

Stefan laughed as Violet went to the bathroom to change. At that moment Stefan realized that he might still be in love with Violet and possibly Elena too.

* * *

Elena and Damon talked for a few more minutes until Elena yawned and placed her bowl in the dishwasher.

"I'm going to bed." She said as she walked off.

Damon looked over to the clock and said, "Elena it's only 10:40."

"Yes but I have also been up since 1:30 this morning." She said with a smile as Damon turned off the kitchen light and followed her to the bedroom.

Elena grabbed her pajama shorts and tank top as Damon grabbed a pair of plaid pajama bottoms.

Elena laughed at what he chose. "What?" He said with a confused look.

"Never thought of you as a plaid pajama kind of guy." She chuckled.

"I'm not, so instead I'll grab these." He said as he pulled out a pair of black silk bottoms.

"See that's more like you!" She said as she walked into the bathroom and changed and brush her teeth.

In a few minutes she walked out to Damon looking at himself in the mirror while wearing the silk pants. Elena was really turned on by it he looked so magnificent. She wanted nothing more but to rub her hands up and down his stomach and chest. Elena realized what she was thinking and snapped out of it.

"You're really full of yourself aren't you?" She asked as he threw her clothes into a hamper by the door.

"Yup and you like it!" He said as he watched Elena get into bed sensing her sudden attraction to him. He inwardly smirked and got in beside her.

"Good night Damon." She said as she flipped on her side facing the doorway.

"Good night kitten." He said as he closed his eyes.

Elena quickly fell asleep along side Damon.

* * *

Morning soon came and when Elena woke up her face was on Damon's chest and his arm was around her waist. Her arm was on his stomach as well.

She was shocked for a moment but realized that Damon was asleep. They must have moved while they were sleeping.

She just enjoyed this position until she decided to go for a swim. Just a quick one before anybody else was up. It was only about 7:30.

She quietly and gently got out of bed trying not to wake Damon and grabbed her bathing suit and got changed.

She tiptoes out of the room in her dark green bikini and snuck down to the pool.

The sun was warm on her skin as she entered the warmer pool and swam to the center. She wasn't really in the mood to swim so she decided to float.

She closed her eyes as she floated and soaked in the suns rays, thankful that she never burned.

She just couldn't stop thinking about how she woke up this morning. He was really warm and cuddly and it felt nice.

She thought this over as she continued to float.

* * *

Damon woke up to an empty bed. He must have really been out cold if he hadn't noticed Elena leave.

He stretched as he got out of bed to see Elena's pajamas already in the laundry basket. He contemplated where she could be until he heard the lightest movement of water.

He looked down to the pool to see Elena's eyes closed and floating in a dark green bikini.

Damon smirked and decided to give her a visit.

* * *

Elena was enjoying the quiet and the time it gave her to think.

She tried to get Damon out of her head by thinking about a freaking out Jenna, and Bonnie but every time it would lead to her thinking about Damon.

She had just started to think about something to get her mind off him when something grabbed her foot and pulled her down into the water.

When she came back up she saw Damon laughing.

"Damon!" She said as she wiped the water off her face.

"You should have seen your face Elena, it was priceless." He said still laughing and fixing his wet hair.

"I thought it was something dangerous." She said as she rung her hair out.

"And I'm not dangerous?" He simply asked.

"No you're like a giant puppy dog. Your bark is worse than your bite." She said with a giggle.

"A puppy dog? Take that back or I'll show you my bite." He said playfully.

Elena seemed to debate it in her head and finally said, "Hmm, nope."

"You're going to regret that." He laughed as he practically tackled her in the water.

Elena laughed as he grabbed her and started to tickle and splash her.

* * *

Violet had just woken up to giggling and laughing. She walked over to the balcony and saw Damon and Elena fighting and splashing each other in the pool.

She sat down as Stefan walked out also and said, "They're really loud."

"And really into each other." Violet accidentally said out loud.

Stefan shot his eyes open to Violet and said, "What?"

Damn it. She thought, nice way to keep something to yourself.

"They both look really happy with each other and listen to Damon, he's laughing. Not just a laugh he does to get away from a subject or when he hurts someone. That's a genuine laugh. And I can't tell about Elena but she seems to be enjoying being with him."

Stefan glanced over to Elena who was giggling like a schoolgirl and splashing Damon.

She had a look of true happiness on her face. Something that he had never seen before, probably something she'd never had on her face before the crash.

Then he looked over to Violet who was smiling at Damon and Elena and smiled lovingly at her. It was true he was falling back into love with her. Now only if she felt the same.

"You might be right." He said as Violet turned to smile at him. They stayed like that for a while; just looking at each other until they heard a splash and they seemed to snap out of their trances to look at Damon and Elena.

Damon was on top of Elena and they were submerged in the water, and all that Stefan could see was their legs above of the surface of the water.

He smiled and only felt the tiniest bit of jealousy run through him. Maybe he was finally getting over Elena? He asked himself but he knew the answer was no.

He might have only felt a little bit of jealousy because Violet was with him but he wasn't sure.

Stefan got up and said, "I'm going to get dressed and get some breakfast if you'd care to join me."

Violet smiled and said, "Of course."

* * *

Damon wrapped Elena's legs around his waist when they returned back to the surface so Elena could breath.

He smiled at her when she smiled at him. It wasn't a happy smile it was a plotting smile.

Damon cocked his head at her and said, "What are you up to?"

Elena shrugged her shoulders then placed her head on his neck and nipped his neck just hard enough for him to take in a sharp intake of breath.

Elena pulled back and Damon smirked at her and said, "You're making me horny Elena, so unless you want to have random sex in this pool I'd suggest you not bite me."

Elena laughed and detached her legs from his waist and swam to the stairs of the pool.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he swam a little faster and caught her waist and pulled her towards him.

"To get a shower and get dressed." She said with a smile.

"Am I invited?" He asked with yet another smirk.

"Nice try." She said with an eye roll.

Damon let her go and they both walked out and grabbed the white towels on the side of the pool.

Elena wrapped it around her self and took the hair tie on her wrist and pinned her hair up.

Damon wrapped the towel just around his waist and shook out his hair.

Elena looked over to her and said, "See you even dry your hair like a little puppy dog."

Damon glared over to her as she smiled and walked towards the house.

Damon just walked up to her and said, "You're a brave one to be insulting a vampire you know."

"Yeah but you're a softy so it's ok." She said as she looked up to him.

"A softy? I don't think you recall when I tried to kill your best friend." He said.

"You may be an ass to everyone else but I see past that and it drives you insane." She said hoping to spike a response from him.

Damon was shocked at how well she knew him. She is the only one who had ever gotten past his barriers he put up to prevent people from getting in.

It was driving him insane that she could mess around with him anytime she wanted to but she only chose to mess around with him playfully. She was too sweet to actually hurt him.

Then there was him. He wasn't afraid to hurt anyone but her, and that made him mentally slap himself. He had let himself grow feelings towards her.

"That was uncalled for." He said playfully as he opened the door to their bedroom.

"The truth is never uncalled for." She fired back as she walked to the closet and debated on a few different outfits.

"We're going out so you might want to choose something light." He said as he reached around her and grabbed Jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Yes, because what you just picked is so light." She said sarcastically.

"It's white!" He defended.

Elena grabbed a short black sundress. It was more of a beach dress but it would work.

Elena walked to the bathroom and locked the door and started the shower.

* * *

Violet was downstairs with Stefan in the computer room when she saw Damon and Elena walk up the stairs in towels.

Damon looked so happy as Elena insulted his act that he put on. She thought that they had the perfect example of a love hate relationship. She smiled as she heard their door close.

Stefan looked down to the map Violet was showing him.

"You want to go shopping?" Stefan asked as she showed him an outlet mall.

"You don't want too?" She asked with a pout.

"Not really." He admitted.

"Then I'll ask Elena." She said with a smile. "You can hang out with Damon all day."

Stefan weighed his options. Go shopping for a few hours or spend the entire day with Damon.

"Ok, so when do we leave?" He asked with a smile.

"That's what I thought." She said with a smile. "As soon as Damon and Elena get down here."

"Why?" He asked as he grabbed his wallet and shoved it in his pocket.

"To see if they want to come and I got another rental car dropped off today for us." She said with a smile.

Stefan smiled at her and just like she had planned it Damon and Elena walked down the stairs with Elena in a black sundress, holding her cell phone and Damon in jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Hello brother, and brother's girlfriend." Damon said as he noticed Violet grabbing her bag.

Violet and Stefan both glared at him and he laughed. "Put the claws away it was a joke." He said as Elena walked down the stairs beside him.

"Anyways you two up for shopping?" Violet asked as she grabbed her purple bag off the hook by the door.

Elena smiled and said, "Sure." Elena walked over and grabbed the black bag that Matt and Caroline had got her and placed it over her shoulder.

Damon shrugged his shoulders and said, "As long as I get to stop at the designer stores." He said as he grabbed his black leather wallet from Elena's bag.

"How did that get in there?" She asked.

"Didn't want to carry it so I put it in your bag on the way to the house when you were so busy on your cell phone." He said with a smirk.

"Thanks for telling me." She said with a smile.

Damon wrapped an arm around her shoulders and said, "No problem kitten."

Elena rolled her eyes and decided it was too much work to try and pry Damon's arm off of her.

Violet and Stefan just looked at each other and back to Damon and Elena walking to the black mustang.

Violet and Stefan walked to the other car as Damon started his and fiddled with the controls, bringing down the roof. Apparently it was a convertible.

Elena rolled her eyes as they started off towards the mall.

Violet looked over to Stefan as Damon and Elena drove off and said, "Do you have Elena's number?"

Stefan was confused but gave it to her nonetheless.

When Stefan and Violet were finally driving she took out her phone and text Elena.

_Are you sure there is nothing between you and Damon?_

_Violet* _

She barely had to wait a few minutes before her phone went off and she replied.

_Positive. We are just friends._

_-Elena _

Violet shook her head.

_I can practically see the attraction between you two. Come on do you have feelings for Damon? _

_Violet*_

It took a little longer for Elena to reply. So long in fact that she was about to text her again when she finally got a response.

_I think so. There's something there but I don't think it's mutual. _

_-Elena_

Violet shook her head, of course it was mutual, Damon never acted like that towards anyone else.

_I've known Damon for 89 years Elena, trust me the feeling is mutual. Just like how I know that Stefan's still not over you but wanting me back. Truth be told I want him too but it would be weird. _

_Violet*_

It was weird because what she was writing to Elena was true. She did have feelings for Stefan again.

_Make you a deal, I'll show my feelings to Damon if you show yours to Stefan. _

_-Elena _

I can see how she can drive Damon crazy, she thought as she replied.

_Fine I will but you better too, see you at the mall. _

_Violet*_

_Ok – Elena. _

Violet looked over to Stefan and smiled at him.

"What's up Violet?" He said with a smile.

"Do you want to get back together?" She asked shyly.

Stefan's eyes shot open and looked over to Violet.

* * *

Damon and Elena were at the mall as Elena really thought over what Violet had said.

Elena was seeing Violet as one of those friends who encourages you to make advances for the better she liked Violet.

Damon turned to her and smirked. "Who were you texting?"

"Violet." She said as Damon brought the roof back up and Elena got out.

"Really? Mind if I see?" Damon asked cockily as he grabbed her cell phon.

"No!" She said as Damon opened up her messages.

Elena snatched her phone away but not before he read 2 messages back.

"What do you have to do?" He asked with a smirk as Stefan and Violet drove up.

Both Stefan and Violet were smiling. When Violet got out of her car from across the parking lot Stefan walked up towards her and placed a kiss on her lips.

Damon's eyes bugged as they walked towards them hand in hand.

"Hey guys." Stefan said with a huge smile.

"When did that happen?" Damon asked referring to the kiss he witnessed a few minutes ago.

"In the car." Violet said as Stefan's hand gripped hers a little tighter.

Damon nodded and they walked into the mall and Violet whispered in her ear. "Your turn."

Elena gulped and pulled out her phone.

_Not sure if I can quite yet._

_-Elena. _

Violet read the text and used her one free hand to text her back.

_Why not? I did it and look what happened, just do it!_

_Violet*_

_The thing is I don't want to rush it. _

_-Elena_

_You know if Damon's single and a girl hits on him he will be all over her, so if you're going to do it, do it soon._

_Violet*_

_Fine, I'll do it in the mall._

_-Elena_

Stefan looked over to Violet and Elena and said, "Who are you two texting."

They both quickly put their phones in their bags and were just silent.

Damon rolled his eyes and said, "Each other. They have to do something but Elena won't clue me in on what they have to do."

Violet smiled at Stefan and just continued to walk.

"You are going to tell me about it." Damon told her as he grabbed her shoulders.

"Oh she will." Violet said with a smile.

Elena sighed and didn't say anything. Damon kept his hands on her shoulders until the reached the door.

"Ok, so where are you guys headed?" Damon asked.

"No idea. We'll see you guys at 2:00 at the food court ok?" Violet said as Stefan led her off.

Then Elena's phone went off and see looked down to see a text from Violet.

_I hope you have your part of the deal done by then._

_Violet*_

_Possibly_

_-Elena_

"What's your part of what deal that you may possibly do?" Damon asked from behind her.

Elena jumped and put the phone in her bag.

"Don't worry about it." She said as she started walking.

"I'm not worrying about it, I'm curious." He said he walked in front of her.

"Curiosity killed the cat Damon." She said as she walked past him.

"Ha-ha I'm dead Elena, no harm no foul." He said cockily.

"I'll tell you later." She said as she continued walking.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked as he nodded towards some designer store Elena had never heard of before.

"The store you want to go to." She rolled her eyes.

"Nice choice." He said as he grabbed her hand and brought her into the store.

"You're worse than a kid in a candy shop." She said with a laugh.

"To me this is candy." He said as he grabbed a top as they walked by a table set up.

Damon still hadn't let go of Elena's hand and before she knew it he had an armful full of shirts and pants.

"Wow." She said as Damon let go of her hand and walked to the change room.

"What? This is half of what I can get if I didn't have another person with me?"

"Sorry I'm holding you back." Elena said with a smile.

Damon laughed as Elena sat on the couch outside of Damon's change room.

"So what's your little deal with Violet?" He asked from across the curtain.

"I'm not telling you." Elena responded. Damon peeked his head around the corner and said, "Come on, tell me. We sleep in the same bed!"

"Damon! Loud enough." She said as she crossed her legs on the couch.

"Just tell me Elena, it's bugging you a little maybe I can fix it, or get you out of it."

Elena thought it over and said, "What if this deal is for the best and I don't want out of it?"

"Then just get it done and over with and see what happens." Damon said with a duh tone.

"What if I don't want to rush things?" She countered.

He pulled the curtain back to look in the mirror and said, "God Elena, what could she possible be making you do and what did she do? She's not exactly evil material."

Elena rolled her eyes as Damon eyed himself in the mirror and turned to her. "How does my butt look in these?"

"Fine." She said as she looked around the change room. "You're such a girl."

"Fine? A girl? Just fine?" He asked almost shocked.

"Yes, and you're acting like one and your butt's fine." She said almost regretting it.

"Fine is almost an insult but hearing you say that my butt is fine makes up for it."

Elena glared at him and said, "Not what I meant."

"But it's the way I took it." He said with a smirk.

Elena rolled her eyes and after about an hour Damon had tried on almost everything in the store and now was paying for half the store.

Damon walked out of the store with 4 bags of clothes.

"Well since you sat through my little shopping spree where would you like to go?" Damon asked.

Elena shrugged her shoulders and Damon said, "I'm going to go put these in the car I will be back in five minutes so why don't you find some where to shop."

"Ok." She said as Damon walked out the doors.

Elena looked over to the nearest store and found a Roxy. Elena smiled and walked in. Almost as if just on time Damon walked in five minutes later.

"What do you see kitten?" Damon asked as Elena grabbed a pair of jeans and a dress.

"Stuff." She simply said.

Damon glared at her as she walked towards the changing rooms. It was 1:00 now and she was hoping that Violet wouldn't check in on her.

Elena grabbed her phone and handed Damon her bag and said, "Watch this."

"I'm not your personal bag carrier." He said with a smirk.

Elena glared at Damon and he rolled his eyes. "Fine. Just expect me to snoop."

Elena laughed and walked into the changing room and got a text. It was from Violet.

_So? Is it done? What did he say? Or are you two in a change room right now?_

_Violet*_

_No, haven't done it yet. He's been on my case the whole time about it though. Why do you ask? Is that where you and Stefan have been this whole time? _

_-Elena. _

Elena changed out of her dress and put on the purple on she found. She walked out to the mirror and Damon was MIA.

Elena rolled her eyes. He was probably at his designer store grabbing the t-shirt he just decided he wanted.

Elena looked over the dress and decided it was worth it. She walked back into the change room and just as she was about to close the curtain Damon appeared and stopped the curtain.

Damon smirked at the dress she was wearing and said, "Low cut. I like it!"

She rolled her eyes as he passed her a piece of clothing. "What's this?"

"Just put it on." He said as he went to the couch that was in the change room.

Elena closed the curtain and looked at the dress that Damon had picked out.

It was a dark green just like her bikini and had a brown ribbon around the waist and brown bedding around the top.

It was gorgeous. Where did he find this? She wondered as she pulled it on and got another text.

_Why? There is nothing holding you back just jump his bones! And maybe… ;)_

_Violet*_

_I'm just waiting for the right time. No comment on the maybe. _

_-Elena _

Elena put her cell phone down and walked out to the change room and to the mirror.

Elena looked at her reflection in the mirror and it looked great on her.

"How do you like it?" He said.

"I love it." She said as Damon approached her and backed her up against the mirror.

Elena looked up to Damon's eyes and down to his lips. She found herself nibbling on her bottom lip and Damon leaning in.

She leaned in subconsciously and stopped just close enough that if she breathed they would be kissing.

She was debating it until she remembered Violet's text. _Just jump his bones!_

* * *

_**So who like the cliffhanger!**_

_**What did you think of the pool?**_

_**How was Violet? Was she more of a friend or too pushy?**_

_**What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? **_

_**How was Elena's wake up? **_

_**Did you at least enjoy this chapter or was it garbage?**_

_**Longer Reviews make a longer update!! **_

_**-Taylor **_


	3. A Major Fight

Short and pointless Author's note! Please enjoy the story! ;)

* * *

Only He Remembered

Part Three: A Huge Fight 

Elena was about to kiss Damon. She felt her eyes close and her lips part and then her phone rang from the change room.

Damon jumped back and off of Elena.

Elena walked into the change room and checked to see whom texted her.

It was like the people had sent the messages at the same time. Elena cocked her head and looked at the text saw,

_What the hell is your problem? I tell you to stay away from Damon and I get some sort of picture that you're practically kissing him? – Bonnie _

Elena walked out of the change room to see Damon lounging on the couch.

_I wasn't practically kissing him he was just ridiculously close to me, are you spying on me with like a crystal ball or something? – Elena _

Next message was from Violet. Elena was about to check the message but debated whether or not she should.

Violet would be pretty upset if she didn't at least respond to the message.

_When is it ever the right time? Just do it! It's not like it's going to kill you!_

_Violet*_

_I was going to and I was damn close until my phone buzzed. –Elena _

Elena threw her cell phone in the change room and looked over to Damon who had a smirk on his face.

"What's with you?" She asked the still smirking Damon.

He laughed and said, "You were actually going to let me kiss you."

Elena rolled her eyes and said, "I was considering it."

She walked into the change room to get dressed again and pay for the clothes as Damon said, "No, considering it would be keeping your distance a little more than you were. You were going to kiss me."

Elena was changed and ready to pay for about 3 different dresses as she grabbed her bag from Damon.

Damon followed her to the till where she paid and left.

"So what if I was going to?" Elena finally said as they were outside the store.

"That means that you're attracted to me even after all I've done to you and your friends." He said with the same smirk from the store.

Elena rolled her eyes and checked the time. It was 1:50.

"We should go meet Stefan and Violet." Elena said changing the topic.

Damon glared at her for changing the subject. "Speaking of Violet, don't you have a little deal you have to possibly complete by the time we meet up with them?"

"Will you give that up?" She asked as they walked towards the food court.

"Nope, and I'm not going to let you walk anymore until you tell me what it is." He said as he grabbed her waist and pulled her down onto a nearby couch.

"Damon…" She said as he placed her down and sat down next to her.

"Elena…" He mocked.

Elena was about to slap Damon when her phone went off.

_Sorry… but you have about seven minutes until you have to meet us. Just do it! _

_Violet*_

Elena noticed Damon trying to look at her screen and she backed away from him until he was practically on top of her.

"Just tell me kitten." He whispered in her ear. Elena felt shivers go down her spine when she felt his breath on her ear.

Elena had to tell him. She just had to tell him.

She sat him up and said, "I have to admit something to you."

"Really? What would that be?" He asked with a smirk.

"That I have feelings for you…" She said quietly knowing he heard.

"Hmm somebody has it bad for the bad boy Salvatore." He said cockily.

"Shut up." She said as she got up as Damon's phone rang.

"What?" He answered. It must be Stefan, Elena thought.

Elena heard mumbling and then Damon said, "I was in the middle of something, and we'll be right there."

He hung up the phone and stood up. He looked to Elena and said, "We have to meet Violet and Stefan, but I expect to hear more about this later." He winked at her as she stood up and Damon wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

They didn't talk all the way to the food court but Damon's arms never left her shoulders. It was an awkward silence for a little while before it actually became comfortable.

When they reached the food court they saw Stefan and Violet sitting and waiting for them. They were feeding each other and Damon gagged.

Elena laughed and scooted out from under his arm and walked to the table.

"Hey." Elena said as Damon sat down beside her.

Violet smiled at her and said, "Hey! Is it done?" She asked.

Elena nodded and Damon smirked. Stefan looked between the three of them and said, "Is there something I'm missing?"

"You'll figure it out eventually." She said as she smiled at him.

It was quiet for a moment until Violet said, "Where are you two off to after this?"

Damon looked over to Elena and said, "Probably back to the house, I want to hear more about her little deal."

Elena glared over to Damon and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Like you don't want to tell me more and what you want to do with me." He said cockily.

"What if I said I didn't?" She teased.

"Then you'd be lying kitten." He said as he smirked at her.

"Hear what exactly?" Stefan asked hesitantly.

Elena didn't really know how to put it but Damon instead said, "About how bad she's got it for me."

Stefan nodded his head and then looked at them and said, "What?"

Elena shrugged her shoulders with a smile towards Stefan.

They had an awkward conversation and after about twenty minutes they went their separate ways again.

Damon and Elena walked around in the mall and Damon stopped at almost all of the designer clothes stores.

"This is like your eighth store." Elena said with a laugh.

"You don't mind, you just like the image of me half naked in a changing room."

Elena glared at Damon for probably the ninth time today.

"Oh like you weren't thinking it." He said with a smirk.

"I wasn't!" Elena said as Damon picked up a leather jacket.

"Now you are though." He said with a smirk.

"You're an ass." She said as Damon did a quick look over the rest of the store.

"And you like it!" He said as he grabbed a few more t-shirts and walked to the changing rooms.

Elena sat down on the couch as Damon went into the change room.

It was quiet for a minute before a girl sat down beside her and smiled.

"Waiting for your boyfriend?" The girl said with a smile.

"No, he's just a friend." Elena said in a friendly tone.

The girl smiled again and Elena's phone went off.

_But you want more ;)_

_Damon. _

Elena shook her head as Damon stepped out of the change room.

"You're unbelievable!" She said as Damon smirked at her.

"It's true!" He said shaking a finger at her.

The girl beside her was in awe of Damon. Her jaw dropped when he stepped out.

Elena rolled her eyes at Damon who took notice of her. She also felt a ping of jealous radiate through her.

Just then another guy walked out of the change room with clothes in his hand and the girl's jaw shut.

"Come on babe." He said as the girl followed him.

When they were out of sight, Damon turned to Elena and said, "Is somebody a little jealous?"

"No." Elena said with a smirk of her own.

"If you say so, but the smirk doesn't really suit you. Leave that for me kitten."

"Stop calling me kitten."

Damon smirked over to her and said, "How does my chest look."

"Alright I guess." She said as she crossed her legs on the couch.

"Ok, now that you've admitted that you like me and my sexy body you can't admit that my chest looks amazing. What's with you?"

"Nothing's with me Damon." She laughed.

"Yes there is, I have never heard anyone ever say that I have an alright chest and that my butt is just fine."

Elena rolled her eyes as Damon went back into the changing room and Elena got a text from Bonnie.

_No, I don't have a crystal ball; just if you go for him he's just going to hurt you._

_Bonnie. _

_Don't worry about us getting together; he's being more of an ass than usual. _

_-Elena. _

Elena closed her phone and frowned as Damon walked out of the change room.

"Elena, what's wrong?" He said with somewhat of concern.

"Bonnie. She's still freaking out that I'll end up with you."

"I think you have some overprotective friends." He said as Elena got up and followed Damon to cashier.

"I know, but they try." She said with a smile.

"Maybe a little to hard, because you're going to end with me somehow."

"Oh, I doubt that." Elena said as they walked out of the store.

Damon looked over to Elena and said, "Why not? You're the one who's all goo-goo over me."

"Because of that I can't have a serious conversation with you anymore or without you bringing up what I told you! You act more like an ass than ever now." Elena said as she walked past him.

Damon stopped as Elena just kept walking and called a cab to pick her up.

Damon knew she wanted to be left alone for a while and he shook his head knowing that he had hurt her.

Why do I have to ruin everything good that happens to me? He asked himself as he heard Stefan and Violet behind him.

* * *

Elena had a taxi waiting as she exited the mall. She told the drive the location of the house and they drove off.

It only took a few minutes for the cab driver to reach the house. She paid him and walked towards the door only to find it locked.

She didn't know the code and texted Violet.

_Any idea what the code to the house is? _

_-Elena_

Within seconds she got a response.

_I do believe it's 9045_

_Why? You and Damon at the house but can't get in?_

_Violet*_

_No, Damon's still at the mall. And thanks._

_I'll see you later. _

_-Elena _

Elena turned off her phone and opened the door. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water before walking to the couch and turning on the TV.

* * *

"Hey Damon. Where's Elena?" Stefan asked as he looked around Damon.

Damon was going to answer but Violet said it first, "Damon did something so now she's at the house."

Stefan glared at him and said, "What did you do?"

"I got her mad enough to leave." Damon simply stated.

"After what she admitted to you." Violet said.

"I bugged her about it until she finally decided to leave." He said.

"Why would you do that?" Stefan asked angrily.

"Because I always mess up everything that happens to me." He said with a glare.

"We can't help you Damon, it's your fault she's gone." Violet said as she walked away from him.

Damon shook his head as they walked off from him and into another store.

What was he to do? He thought. He had to do the unthinkable for him.

Apologize.

* * *

Damon ran back to the house after about an hour to give Elena some time.

He looked at his phone and saw 5:00, maybe it was time to go and see how Elena was doing.

He drove home and quietly opened the door of the house to hear it silent except for a quiet TV in the living room.

"Elena?" He called quietly.

When he didn't hear a response he walked to the living room to see Elena cuddled up on the couch sleeping.

She looked so peaceful and serene. He decided not to bother her she would only get angrier.

Why did he have to make her uncomfortable about her feelings towards him? He asked himself as he walked to the fridge and grabbed a blood bag.

Maybe the answer was because he felt the same, but after what he'd said to her he wasn't sure the feeling was mutual anymore.

Damon just sat back and walked into the backyard for a drink before he did this.

After a few drinks he heard a shuffling coming from the living room and before Elena could open her eyes he was sitting on the opposite couch.

Elena opened her eyes to Damon sitting on the couch in opposite to her.

"Elena?" Damon said but sounded like a question.

"Damon." She said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Don't be snarky." He said without a hint of amusement.

"Sorry, just needed some time to cool off." She said as she got up.

"I'm sor-!"

"Don't worry about it Damon you were just being yourself and I overreacted If anyone should be sorry it should be me." Elena said.

"This is surreal." He said with a smile.

Elena looked over to Damon and said; "What's surreal?"

"You, if you were still with Stefan you would have been more than pissed off at me but you're just so cool with everything."

"Stefan was holding me back from how I really feel and telling me that I should hate you, but I never could." She said with a smile.

"Yes, because I'm so lovable." He said sarcastically

Elena laughed as she gazed at Damon's eyes. It was happening again, that strong desire towards Damon was back and it was like she was being pulled to him.

* * *

Violet and Stefan were cautious walking through the door, not wanting to be in the middle of some fight.

They listened in and heard nothing except breathing. They walked in to the kitchen to see Damon and Elena dangerously close and Damon leaning in.

Violet walked into the kitchen and Damon bounced off Elena –again- and looked over to Stefan and Violet.

"Um, hi Violet, Stefan." Damon muttered as he crossed his arms awkwardly.

"Hey." Elena simply said as she walked around the island and towards the living room to fix the blankets.

"Hey guys. Sorry for interrupting." Violet said as she walked to the fridge and grabbed a blood bag.

"No problem." Elena said as she grabbed started upstairs. "I'll be right back."

Damon nodded and Elena went up the stairs and into their room and grabbed her diary.

She walked out to the balcony and started writing.

_Dear Diary: _

_What am I going to do? I told Damon I had feelings for him and he acts like a total ass and I flip out on him. Then he comes and tries to apologize and I tell him that I overreacted, which I did. _

_He makes me so crazy. We've had two of those almost-but-didn't moments today. I don't even know how Damon feels about me. Violet tells me that he likes me but I'm not sure. _

_Violet and Stefan got together today because of a deal I made with her that cause me all this grief. But when I really think about it, I started all of this. I wanted Damon. _

_What am I supposed to do? It's similar to the first question I asked but completely different. What am I going to do? Either make a huge accomplishment, a huge mistake or ruin everything with Damon. _

_What am I supposed to do? That is a whole other topic, I'm supposed to be in control of my emotions and try to enjoy my time in California with Damon. My emotions are not supposed to ruining this trip. _

_From now on I think I'll just enjoy my time with Damon and if we hook up, we hook up and if we don't, we don't I guess. I don't want to be angry with him on this trip. _

_I'm just going to let my hair down and maybe get drunk. The thing is Damon is it's really hard to stay mad at him for more than a few hours. He gets all cuddly and sweet and I like it. _

_Maybe I should get mad at him more often? No, that would be cruel to him._

_-Elena _

Elena looked up to see Damon sitting across from her on the other chair.

"Hey kitten." He said with a smile.

"Hey." She said while she quickly closed her diary.

"What you writing about?" He asked in flirty tone.

"Stuff." She said as she grabbed her diary and walked into their room.

"Am I involved in it?" He asked as Elena shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, mysterious." He said as Elena placed her diary in the nightstand on her side of the bed.

She laughed and grabbed a purple bikini from the dresser and walked towards the bathroom.

"Is somebody going for their second swim today?" He asked her from across the door.

"Nope. I'm just getting my bathing suit on for no reason." She said sarcastically.

Damon smirked and said, "You should really stop hanging out with me I'm a bad influence, and you're starting to use sarcasm more than I do."

She opened the bathroom door with a towel in her hand and her hair up in a bun as she rolled her eyes at him.

Damon smirked at her and watched her walk down the stairs but not before she said, "Stay out of my diary."

"Fine." He said as he sat out on the balcony and watched the pool. Within a few minutes Elena was outside, and the outside speakers turned on and she then went straight for the hot tub.

It looked almost fake. Elena was sitting in the hot tub looking perfect with a perfect sunset behind her; the music that was on was Perfect by Hedley.

Damon sighed and just watched her. He was at peace watching her when he heard a female voice behind him.

"Just keep staring Damon, because the longer you do the harder you fall."

Damon turned around to Violet who was looking at him with a smirk.

"I'm not falling." He said without emotion.

"You positive about that?" She asked as he noticed she was in a bathing suit and Stefan walking down the stairs in his shorts.

"Of course." He said as he turned around fully and looked at her in a pink bathing suit.

"Pink doesn't suit your hair color." He said trying to get away from the subject.

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "We're going to go for a swim, you coming?"

"No, I think I'm good." He said as he turned back to Elena whose eyes had finally closed and she was in complete happiness.

When Violet had left Damon shook his head and sunk down into the chair.

Since when had he been a big softy? Was it possibly when the girl he'd been trying to get since he'd first seen her admitted that she had feelings for him?

Maybe it was when he realized that he was for the first time ever he truly had feelings towards a girl. (Well Katherine doesn't count; she compelled him to love her so it wasn't true.)

He had to get his evil bastard from hell rep back to his brother and Violet. Only Elena could ever see what lies underneath his armor.

Damon straightened up and walked inside to the bedroom and turned on the flat screen above the giant fireplace and waited for Elena to return.

He was his turn to reveal the truth.

* * *

Elena's eyes were closed and she was just listening to the music when she heard a giant splash.

She opened her eyes to see Stefan and Violet in each other's arms in the pool. Stefan kissed Violet and Elena just went back into her serene position.

She heard some noises coming from the pool and she wasn't sure what it was but she was not going to look.

Then when she heard just splashing she remembered her cell phone. She brought it out and never even noticed.

She decided to check her messages since her phone had been off for a while. The screen then flashed, 4 new messages.

Jeremy first.

_I don't know… get me a shark tooth necklace! _

_I'll see what I can do Jeremy… don't plan a murder with them. –Elena_

Next it was on to Jenna she was probably still freaking out that she was having unprotected sex and whatever.

_Just please be careful! I'll see you then. –Jenna (Who is still freaking out a little)_

_Jenna, calm down! Take Jeremy out for dinner or go on a date with Mr. Saltzman. Just do something to get your mind off of me! _

_P.S. Don't tell Mr. Saltzman I'm here with Damon, he doesn't really like him._

Two more messages left until she could relax.

_Thanks Elena! She loved them! She told me it was the best month anniversary she'd ever had! She got me a football and a card, my football deflated the day before you left, it's perfect! Thanks! –Matt_

_You're Welcome! Bye Mattie! See you Thursday! _

_-Elena_

Just one left, it was from Caroline.

_Oh my god! He loved the football and just my luck his old one deflated a few days ago! It was perfect! Thanks Elena! – Caroline 3_

_You're welcome and I know, I was the one who fell on it, my heel popped it._

_-Elena _

Elena put her phone to the side and decided it was time to go see what Damon was doing since he was certainly not with her.

She got out of the hot tub and wrapped the white towel around herself. She grabbed her cell phone and walked towards the door catching a glance at Stefan and Violet.

She was tying up her top as tied up his shorts. Nice, she thought, do it right in front of me.

She laughed and walked up the stairs and into the bedroom to see Damon sitting on the bed watching TV. She looked over to the clock to see 10:00. She got in at around seven.

She was surprised she didn't look like a giant prune. Damon smirked at her and said, "I could get used to you wet."

Elena just laughed as she grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms and tank top.

"Tired kitten?" He asked.

"A little, shopping and fighting drain the energy out of me." She said with a giggle.

"Don't forget the forgiving part! And the almost kissing, and the hot tub, and the early morning pool party!" He said getting up and grabbing a pair of jogging pants instead of silk.

Elena rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom. She changed quickly throwing her bathing suit over top the rod on the shower and walking back out to Damon.

"No short shorts tonight?" He said with a pout.

"It's a little cold out tonight, and just the same for you, no silk?"

"I'll change into silk if you change into shorts."

"Fine." She said as she grabbed her black shorts and walked to the bathroom.

"Hmm, nope, out here." He said as he grabbed his silk pajamas.

Elena glared, but sighed and shuffled out of her pajama bottoms and slid on the shorts.

Damon was smirking and Elena rolled her eyes and said, "Your turn."

He smiled and if Elena had blinked she would have missed Damon shuffle out of his jogging pants, into his boxer briefs and into the silk pajamas.

He opened the drawer and they both put their stuff into the drawer. Elena smiled and shivered at the open window and Damon walked around her and shut the doors to the balcony.

When he turned around Elena was already cuddled into the blankets and smiling.

"You still cold?" He asked as he stood by a light switch.

"A little."

Damon smiled and turned on the fireplace. Elena smiled a drowsy smile as Damon hopped into bed beside her.

"We should watch a movie." Elena said.

"Yea, but just so you know I feel the same."

"About watching a movie?"

"No, no. About us." He said with a laugh.

Elena looked towards Damon and smiled. "Is that why you got me to change into shorts?"

"Maybe." He said with a smirk as he searched through the movie channels.

"Iron Man or Nightmare on Elm Street?" Damon asked.

"Well since Stefan never watched one with me let's go with Nightmare on Elm Street." She said with a smile.

"Excellent, I like how you think kitten." He said as he pressed enter and the title came on the screen.

"So do I." She giggled as Damon wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

Elena relaxed and placed her head on his chest. When Freddy Kruger killed his first victim Elena giggled.

Damon laughed at her and Elena looked up to him.

"What?" She asked.

"You're cuddling with a vampire and laughing when someone dies."

Elena laughed and cuddled back into Damon.

* * *

Violet and Stefan were walking up the stairs when they heard a scream from Damon and Elena's room.

Stefan looked over to Violet and rushed up the stairs and knocked on the door.

Violet was at his side in a second and opened the door quickly.

He opened the door to reveal Damon and Elena cuddled into each other with the fireplace going and watching a horror movie.

"Can I help you?" Damon asked cockily.

"We heard a scream." Stefan explained.

Elena cocked her head and said, "And you thought I was screaming?"

"Well, yea, Damon can't usually keep his fangs to himself for a day let alone a week." Stefan said.

Damon glared over to Stefan, "I have self control Stefan."

Stefan glared at Damon before leaving the room with Violet on his heels.

When they closed the door Damon and Elena tried so hard not to laugh but they were failing miserably.

"See, he is protective of me." Elena whispered.

"And he doesn't trust me." Damon countered.

Elena laughed and adjusted herself on Damon's chest as they finished the rest of the movie.

It was 12:30 when the movie ended and Elena and Damon were still in the same position from when they started.

Damon turned off the TV and looked over to Elena and said, "Now what?"

"I'm content right here." Elena said with a smile.

"Good because I don't feel like moving."

Elena smile and said, "Good night Damon."

"Good night." He replied as Elena fell asleep on his chest.

Damon watched her for a moment before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Violet was in the washroom and Stefan was sitting on the bed.

He was in love with Violet but when he saw Damon holding Elena like that, it hurt. He was nowhere near being over Elena, and seeing her with Damon only made it hurt more.

Sure he and Violet had PDA's in front of Elena, but when he saw Damon leading on Elena it was horrible. He knew that Damon was just using her to get under his skin.

And unfortunately it was working, but the most damning thing was that he was also toying with Elena's emotions as well; she would be crushed in an instant.

He just kept thinking about that and avoided the answer of Damon has feelings for her also, because he knew it couldn't be true, because Damon wasn't clingy with a girl, he would only do something if the girl practically threw herself at him.

If Damon was acting clingy towards Elena tomorrow then the possibility could be there but if Damon toyed with Elena's emotions, he would rip Damon limb from limb.

Stefan sighed as Violet walked out of the bathroom with her short hair in a ponytail.

Violet smiled and crawled on the bed with Stefan and fell asleep.

Stefan smiled at her and fell asleep with nightmares of Elena crying due to Damon.

* * *

Elena sighed as she woke up in the same position she fell asleep in.

"Hmmm, morning." Damon said in a whisper.

"Good morning." She said with a stretch.

Damon stretched and rubbed Elena's shoulder.

"How does the beach sound today? Then out to a club?" Damon asked as he sat up.

"It sounds fantastic." Elena said as she crawled out of the covers and to the closet.

"Going for a shower?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Yes." She said as she searched through the closet. "When are we leaving?"

"In about an hour or so. So maybe we should share the shower and be done faster." Damon suggested with a smirk.

"Nope." She said as she grabbed a white dress and a light blue bathing suit.

Damon pouted and Elena laughed.

"Elena…" He pouted.

"Damon…" She mocked.

Elena walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She turned on the shower and hopped in.

In a few minutes she turned off the water and pulled a towel around herself and Damon opened the door.

"Damn, you put on a towel already." He said with a pout as he turned on the shower.

Elena glared over to him and said, "What are you doing?"

"Taking a shower." He said with a duh tone.

"How am I supposed to dry my hair if you're taking a shower?"

"Just pretend I'm not here." He said as he opened the shower curtain.

Elena glared over to him again, and he said, "Glaring at me isn't ignoring me."

She rolled her eyes and focused on brushing her teeth as Damon hopped into the shower.

"You know, you could be in here with me." Damon said over the noise of the water.

"I'm good." She said as she spit out her toothpaste.

"Too bad, I'm kind of lonely in here."

"Suck it up." She said as she grabbed her hair dryer and put on her bikini then wrapped the towel around her again.

When Elena's hair was dry, Damon's hand grabbed a towel and then he hopped out of the shower with a towel around his waist.

Elena looked over to Damon and grabbed her mascara, mouthwash and perfume.

Damon walked to the sink and shook out his hair getting it all over Elena. She jumped back and said, "Damon!"

"Hey I've got to dry my hair too." He said with a smile.

Elena laughed and just finished up what she was doing and grabbed her dress off the counter and threw it on over top of her bikini.

Damon was brushing his teeth as she walked out and down the stairs to a quiet downstairs.

Elena grabbed a granola bar and a water bottle before Damon came down the stairs.

"Let's go kitten." He said as he grabbed her hand and let her out the backdoor.

"Why are we going out the backdoor?" Elena asked.

"Have you noticed that the beach is just a few feet away from the backyard?" Damon asked back.

"Is it really?" Elena asked.

"Yup! Let's go!" Damon said as he wrapped his arms wound her waist and raced them to the beach.

* * *

_Ok, so I know that Damon is a little (or a lot) OOC in this chapter but I felt the need to make Damon a softy, because even if you're Damon Salvatore you have a soft side. Anyway answer these questions if you want a long update…_

_**Did you enjoy it? **_

_**Are there any characters that you want in the story?**_

_**Is Stefan wrong to date Violet when he is clearly still in love with Elena? **_

_**Should he break up with Violet in an attempt to get Elena back? (Who is now clearly in love with Damon.)**_

_**What should they do at the beach? Or at the club? **_

_Longer Reviews make me happy and make me write long chapters! -Taylor_


	4. Bye, Bye Violet

Here we go again! I'm back with a pointless authors note… and a new chapter!

* * *

_Only He Remembered_

_Part Four: Bye, Bye Violet_

Elena opened finally felt the world materialize in front of her and she saw the beach.

It was gorgeous, it had the whitest sand, the bluest water and it was the perfect temperature outside.

Damon smirked to Elena as she walked over to an empty area, took off her white sundress and laid down.

"You just going to lay there all day?" Damon asked as he sat down beside her.

"Yup." She simply said with a smile.

Damon pouted and said, "I'm getting a drink, you want anything?"

"Sure." She said as Damon got up.

"Any preference?" He asked.

Elena just shook her head as Damon walked off.

Elena relaxed and she felt herself starting to drift off. She must have still been a little drowsy from just waking up or the sun was getting to her.

* * *

Damon walked back to Elena with a Strawberry Daiquiri and scotch for himself.

He walked up to Elena to see her very comfortable. He tuned his senses onto Elena and shook his head.

'Five minutes she's out cold.' He thought as he placed the drinks in the sand and took a quick look at Elena.

"Hmmm, Damon." Elena said in her sleep.

Damon cocked his head and smirked at the sleeping Elena. Moaning his name in her sleep, maybe it was time to wake her up and ask her about the dream.

Damon gently picked her up in his arms, and started walking towards the water.

As he walked Elena moaned his name again in her sleep. He smirked as his toes entered the water.

When he was deep enough for Elena's back to be in the water her eyes started to flicker open and almost immediately shot open and she glared at him as Damon dropped her into the water.

Elena was dropped and she rose to the surface and pushed her hair out of her face.

"What was that for?" She asked as she gripped his shoulders.

"You were sleeping and dreaming some interesting things that I would like to know about." He said with a smirk.

"You can read my mind now?" Elena asked.

"Um, no, but it helps you talk in your sleep."

"I talk in my sleep?"

"It's more like a moaning noise with hints of words on it."

"Damon!" She yelled.

"So you remember the moans?" He said cockily.

Her eyes widened and she was shocked, "You were moaning my name kitten."

Elena tried to fire something back but failed miserably.

Damon started to swim away from her but she dug her nails into his shoulders.

"Are you lying to me?" She asked.

"Nope, you were moaning like no tomorrow." He said with a smirk.

Elena shook her head and cussed at herself.

Damon smirked and took her hands off his shoulder and pulled her close to him.

Damon closed his eyes and in an instant Damon and Elena were on the shore again.

"You didn't want to be in the water anymore?" Elena asked as she walked towards the towels and drinks.

"No, my drinks probably getting warm, so is yours." He said as he walked behind her.

Damon and Elena took a seat on the towels and noticed that the drinks were warm and Damon frowned.

Elena laughed as he dumped them out and went to get another.

* * *

Stefan woke up to a smiley Violet and a quiet house.

Stefan gave a weak smile to Violet and got out of bed and towards the balcony.

Violet frowned and walked towards Stefan. "What's wrong?"

Stefan looked to Violet and weakly smiled at her. Violet cocked her head and then she noticed where Stefan was looking.

He was looking to the beach and watching Damon and Elena.

"You're still in love with her." Violet said with tears forming.

Stefan turned back to her and said, "But I'm in love with you too!"

Violet glared at him. He loved both of them and he was still protective of Elena and when she was talking to Damon he just nodded.

"Stefan." Violet said with a growl.

"I love Elena and that's not going to change." Stefan said sincerely.

"It's either me or Elena Stefan. You can choose me or some Katherine replica." Violet said heartbroken.

She loved him and she thought that he only liked Elena still and was slowly getting over her. She was apparently wrong; he'd broken her heart once and didn't want it again.

"She's NOT a replica! I don't know who." Stefan said broodingly.

Violet was angry, he couldn't even make a choice.

"Tell me Stefan, because I'll be gone if you choose her."

Stefan looked over to her with soft eyes and said, "I really do love you but Elena needs me."

"She seems perfectly happy with Damon." Violet said as she walked back into the room and grabbed her suitcase.

"That's why she needs me!" Stefan said as Violet placed a bunch of shirts into her suitcase and walked towards Stefan.

Stefan froze as Violet brought her hand up to her face and smacked him. "She is clearly in love with Damon, and he is clearly in love with her! She doesn't need you!"

"That's where you're wrong! Damon will play with her for a little while until he's content and leave her."

Violet wanted to scream at him but instead she simply smirked at him and said, "Go for it Stefan, get your heart ripped out, just like you've done to me! So you can consider us over!"

She grabbed the rest of her stuff, placed it in the suitcase, and ran out the door before Stefan could make a reply.

Stefan's jaw opened as he grabbed out his cell phone and text Violet.

_Violet please I didn't mean to break your heart I love you. _

Minutes passed, as Stefan watched his phone and there was no response.

He called her and a female voice answered, although it wasn't Violet's.

"This number had been disconnected."

Stefan frowned and felt tears forming in his eyes.

Violet was gone, and Elena was slowly drifting further away from him and closer to Damon.

He knew that if he followed Violet he would be staked. Maybe it was time to be his normal brooding self for a while.

Keep quiet and then in a few days you can confront Elena.

He kept running these through his mind as he walked down to the living room, grabbed a few bags of animal blood and sat down on the couch.

He sat there for hours as he started brooding about the events that had just happened.

* * *

Damon walked back with new drinks and passed one to Elena.

"Strawberry Daiquiri _with _alcohol." Damon said with a smirk.

Elena looked up to him and said, "Are you trying to get me drunk or something?"

"You're really fun when you're drunk Elena." He said as he sat down from her.

"If I could remember anything other than the massive hangover then I could comment."

"You were a lot of fun, you would have jumped my bones if you had another shot."

Elena glared over to him and he said, "You unfortunately didn't have the next drink."

Damon smirked and leaned in to Elena. He was getting close to kissing her and as soon as he could feel her breath on his face he got hit in the head with a Frisbee.

Some random guy came up to him and apologized. He looked over to Elena and he winked at her. He went running off and ran to his buddy and pointed her out.

Damon growled slightly when he saw the guy point her out. "Now whose turn is it to be a little jealous?" She mocked.

"I'm not jealous." He stated as he stood up to get another scotch.

"Whatever." Elena said as she watched him walk back to the bar.

The guy who had pointed her out and his buddy then decided to make their move.

Damon watched from the bar as the guys approached Elena. He hissed at the bartender to go a little faster but he didn't.

He watched as he grabbed Elena's hand and she pulled away. Then he listened in closely.

"I'm Bryan." The tall dark guy said.

"Elena." She replied cautiously.

"How about we ditch your little friend and I'll take you out for some real fun."

"Go away." Elena said as Damon's drinks were finally ready.

"Fine, but if you need some real fun, call me." He said as Bryan passed her a small piece of paper.

Damon walked back and handed her the drink. Elena smiled at Damon. He was tense and looked as if he wanted to kill that Bryan guy.

"I want to suck him dry." Damon murmured quietly.

"Don't worry about him, he's a different kind of ass than you." She said while ripping up the piece of paper.

"So what? I'm the kind sweet caring ass and he is the I going to rape you kind of ass?"

"You were like that once too!" Elena fired back.

"Oh like you didn't find me completely appealing back then." He shot back.

After about an hour Damon was beginning to walk back to the bar. Elena was starting to feel a little lightheaded as he walked to the bar and back.

"Feeling lightheaded?" He asked.

"This is the last one before I-"

"Jump my bones?" Damon interrupted with a smirk.

Elena glared again and said, "No, before I stop."

Damon rolled his eyes as he sat down beside her and said, "You were so much more fun in Georgia."

"I'll try to match that tonight." She said with a smirk of her own.

"Can't wait." Damon said before he sat back and watched the sun in the sky.

* * *

Stefan had drunk 40 blood bags, all-animal and was now probably looking like a mess.

He looked over to the fading sun and sighed. He had mopped the whole day. He was about to go upstairs when he heard voice coming from outside.

Elena and Damon must've come back from their day at the beach. Damon opened the door and spotted Stefan.

"Why are you all depressing?" He asked as Elena walked into the kitchen and grabbed a yogurt.

"Violet left me." Stefan said with a sigh.

Elena stopped eating and said, "What happened? She seemed so happy with you."

Damon smirked at her as he passed her and grabbed a fresh AB negative from the fridge.

"We got into a fight and she left."

"What about?" Damon said trying to get under his skin.

"Love." He said with a pout.

Damon rolled his eyes disappointed about the answer. "Sorry I asked." He said as Elena threw the yogurt spoon into the dishwasher and the carton in the trash.

Damon walked up the stairs to get ready for the night that Elena was going to remember for a very long time.

Elena sat down beside Stefan and said, "I'm sorry Stefan."

She wrapped her arms around him and just comforted him for a moment.

Stefan relaxed to Elena's comforting hug and smiled. She was starting to drift the tiniest bit back to him and away from Damon.

Elena let go and smiled at Stefan. "I have to go get ready, but I will see you later ok."

Stefan nodded as he watched Elena climb up the stairs and back to his brother.

* * *

Damon was in the shower as Elena walked into the room. She didn't really need one so she grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple top to go along with it.

She slipped out of her bikini and into her black lace bra with pink ribbon and matching underwear just as Damon walked back into the room.

Elena looked over to Damon who was only in a pair of black boxer briefs.

"You look really tasty Elena." Damon said with a smirk as he completely checked her out.

"Shut up Damon!" She said as she slipped the shirt on over her head.

"It's true, you should stay like that more often." He said as he passed her and walked towards the closet. He grabbed a black shirt, black pants, his leather jacket and a pair of shoes.

Elena rolled her eyes as she pulled up her skinny jeans on to her waist.

Damon was already fully dressed and Elena just smiled at him.

Damon held out his hand to her and said, "Come on kitten, let's get you drunk."

* * *

_**Ok, please don't be angry but I wrote all the other updates when I didn't have school, but now I have about 7 different projects due tomorrow and I just finished with enough time to spare to give you a quick chapter. **_

_**How did you feel about Violet leaving?**_

_**How was Elena's wake up call? **_

_**Did you like the random guy named Bryan? (I didn't) **_

_**How do you think Stefan is going to try and get Elena back? **_

_**You guys have voted for a new character to come into the story and guess what! , Jeremy, Anna, Bonnie or Jenna is going to make an appearance!**_

_**I am working on a new story too! So because you have read this awfully long A/N you are going to get a few spoilers about it!**_

_Do You Know? _

_This is a (right now) one shot about Elena and Jeremy. Jeremy and Elena are in the bathroom brushing their teeth just like in episode 1.17. Everything gets weird when Jeremy asks about Vampires. _

_**This is a DELENA! Stefan maybe in the story but Elena is dating Damon at the time!**_

_Anyway Elena decides to tell Elena but Jeremy is hiding back his secret with Anna, and how he wants to be turned. _

_**Review! Make an extremely exhausted girl very happy with a long review! **_

_**-Taylor **_


	5. Stefan Goes Soft

Ok, so it's been a while since I've updated but I've had so many more ideas for stories! They have all been posted and they're called, **A Single Drop **and **Do You Know?**

Anyway, most of you wanted Stefan to do something sweet and secretive with Elena while Damon was tied up with something.

I will add that as well! Stefan will not be evil in this story, or drink human blood. He will be a big teddy bear, trying to win Elena back.

**I apologize for the stupid Stelena crap in this chapter, but it's part of the plot. **

Oh yeah! Remember when you voted for a character to be in the story, well I'm adding two. It will either be Jenna, Jeremy, Anna or Bonnie. Read to find out who I added!

* * *

Only He Remembered 

Part Five: Stefan Goes Soft

Damon and Elena had been partying for hours and she refused to drink. Damon pouted at that part.

Damon drank like there was no tomorrow but Elena contained herself until they left the bar hours later.

"You were not as fun as in Georgia." Damon stated on the drive home.

"You also need to stop drinking and driving." Elena said grabbing on to the dashboard.

"And you need to be a little less jealous." Damon said as he drove with two fingers.

"Jealous? Of what?" Elena asked, as her knuckles turned white from grabbing the dashboard a little too hard.

"When I was talking to those girls in the club." He said with a smirk.

"Why would I be jealous?" Elena fired back.

Damon shrugged his shoulders and said, "Because you wanted me to be with you all night."

"No, that would make me clingy." Elena stated as he came to a halt in front of the house.

"No, no you're not clingy. Although those guys that surrounded you all night surely were." Damon said as he turned off the car.

"So I was the one who was jealous? Technically I'm single, I could've hooked up with some random guy tonight." Elena said as she got out of the car.

"But you didn't proving that you only want me."

"Did you hook up with any girls tonight Damon?" Elena asked as she opened the door.

Damon smirked over to her and said, "Maybe."

"I could practically feel your gaze on me all night so I'll take that as a no. Which proves that you only want me too."

Damon was shook his head and said, "Was I that obvious?"

"You're very obvious when you're drunk." Elena simply stated.

"Well then you must obviously know what I'm going to do next." Damon said as he leaned into Elena.

He was just about to kiss Elena when Stefan's bedroom door swung open and he looked down the stairs.

Elena smiled and whispered, "Good night."

Elena walked up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Damon glared up at Stefan and said, "Thanks a lot Stefan."

Stefan gave him thumbs up and walked down the stairs and to the fridge. Damon frowned and walked to the bedroom.

Damon stood in the doorway as Elena placed a tank top over her bra-covered breasts.

"Damn, I always come in when your putting clothes on." Damon said and in an instant was in his silk pajama pants.

Elena smiled and walked to him and said, "You're so hard-done by."

"I think Stefan purposely ruined my chances of getting laid tonight."

"You weren't going to get laid anyway." She said as she hopped into the bed.

"As soon as you get a taste of my luscious lips, you'll never want them to go away." He said cockily.

"Doubt it." She said as Damon pulled her close.

"Try and find out." He challenged.

Elena looked at Damon and leaned in to his face and at the last second changed positions and kissed his cheek.

"Good night Damon." She said as she turned on her side and fell asleep.

Damn, he thought, she drives him crazy and he likes it.

Damon thought about this as he fell asleep himself.

* * *

Elena awoke to an empty room. Damon was gone and she looked around until she saw a note on the TV.

_Elena, _

_Be back at five. Stefan knows I'm gone. Just need to do a few things. Might be back early so we can continue last night, with no interruptions. _

_D. _

Elena rolled her eyes knowing that Damon was not getting anything tonight either.

She went for a shower, did her hair and got dressed to find Stefan sitting downstairs.

"Morning." Elena said as she got out a bowl of cereal.

"Hey, morning!" Stefan said eagerly as he walked over to the island.

"You seem better today." Elena said

"Much better actually. I got you something." Stefan said as Elena tilted her head at him.

"Why?"

"I wanted to." He said as he pulled out a single rose, and a box of chocolates.

"You really didn't have to."

"I did." He said as Elena smiled at him.

Elena pulled out one of the chocolates and took a bite. Stefan smiled at her hoping that all the feelings between them weren't gone yet.

"Any ideas on what you'll do today?" Elena asked as she placed the cover on the chocolates.

"No, but it's just you and me today. Any idea where Damon went?"

"To the blood bank or to a leather store." Elena said with a laugh.

Stefan laughed and if almost on cue Elena's phone went off.

_What do you prefer? Whip cream, strawberries or chocolate? _

_-Damon_

_Why? –Elena._

"Who was that?" Stefan asked.

"Damon, he wants to my preferences of toppings."

"Why?" Stefan asked sounding a little worried.

"I don't know." She said with a laugh.

Stefan smiled and walked to the fridge and grabbed the animal blood.

"Still on the animal blood I see." Elena said trying to make conversation.

"Probably not going to change." Stefan said with a smile.

Elena phone then again went off and she checked it.

_Surprise! How about all three?_

_-Damon_

_Sure. See you later –Elena _

_See you Kitten. ;) – Damon_

Elena looked up to Stefan who was throwing away the empty blood bag.

"I'm going for a hot tub, you want to come?" Stefan asked.

"Sure, I will go and get ready." Elena said with a smile.

Elena walked up the stairs and into back down in a few minutes in a silver bikini and her hair pinned up in a bun.

Stefan smiled as Elena passed him and went to the hot tub. Stefan followed and sat across from her.

"So?" Elena asked as she played with her thumbs.

"So, you and Damon?" Stefan said awkwardly. It was weird to talk about this kind of stuff with her now.

"What about Damon and I?" Elena asked.

"Are you two together now because I've seen you two pretty close?" Stefan said trying to enjoy the jets.

"No, and we've never done anything." She said with a smile. Stefan's eyes shot open but thankfully Elena's were closed. He had a chance with her now.

* * *

"Ok, so were are staying at a house labeled 156. Do you see it?" Anna asked.

"You mean that one?" Jeremy pointed out lazily.

"Yes that one." She said with a laugh.

The taxi driver stopped and pulled into the driveway of the bungalow. Anna and Jeremy brought their suitcases inside and noticed the one bedroom.

"One bedroom?" Anna asked the house. Jeremy laughed and said, "It's not like your mom, or my sister could possibly see us."

"Fair enough." Anna said as she walked into the bedroom and put all her clothes away along side Jeremy.

"So now what do you want to do?" Anna asked as they walked into the living room.

"I'm going to text my sister tell her that she doesn't need to pick me up anything while she's on vacation." Jeremy said.

"Where did she go?" Anna asked as she looked around the room.

"Somewhere in California."

"You mean where we are right now?" Anna asked.

"She's probably somewhere else, it's a huge state." Jeremy said as he sent the message.

_Don't bother getting me anything! –Jeremy._

He sent the message and went outside into the backyard. It was complete with a pool, sitting area and the smallest of hot tubs.

Jeremy then checked his phone and it read.

_Why?_

_I'm in California on vacation see you later. _

Jeremy turned off his phone and went back inside to Anna who was stocking the fridge with human food and blood bags.

"Nice." Jeremy said as he plopped on the couch.

"I promise I won't mix the blood with the milk ok." She said sarcastically.

Jeremy laughed and Anna continued to pack everything away.

* * *

Stefan and Elena had been talking for hours as five o'clock started to roll around.

Stefan and Elena were silent at the moment and Stefan tried to lean in and kiss her.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Nothing." He said as Damon walked out to the pool area.

"Hey kitten. Brother." He said with a nod.

Elena got out of the pool and walked to Damon. "Let's go for a drive."

Damon nodded and waved to Stefan as they both went inside.

Elena walked upstairs, got changed and then quickly back down stairs to Damon.

Elena walked with Damon to the car and hopped into the passengers seat.

"So why the sudden interest in a drive?" Damon asked.

"Stefan."

Damon started the engine and said, "Why?"

"He tried to kiss me today."

"What! While you're with me?" Damon said angrily.

"When did that happen?"

"When did what happen?"

"When did we all of a sudden become a couple?"

Damon thought over what he just said and replied. "I don't know. Well we are now."

Elena rolled her eyes but didn't fight him.

"Oh come on, you'd love to be my girlfriend." Damon said with a smirk.

"I just broke up with Stefan." Elena stated as they drove down the block.

"Yes, but did that stop Stefan from doing Violet?" Damon asked rhetorically.

"No, I guess you're right."

"I am right." Damon said with a smirk. "So do I have a new girlfriend or not?"

"What the hell, why not." Elena said as Damon's smirk grew.

"Excellent, my money was well spent then."

"What do you mean by that?" Elena said a little worried.

"I bought some very naughty things for us Elena."

Elena slapped him and said, "Seriously?"

Damon only smirked as he pulled back into the driveway of the house.

Elena got out of the car and walked around to Damon's side of the car and towards the back of the house.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked as he pulled her back.

"Trying to get my phone." Elena said as Damon pulled her to him.

"And failing miserably." Damon said with a laugh.

Elena placed her hands on Damon's arms and the moment was soon interrupted when she heard a soft gasp from the side of her and on the other drives way.

* * *

_Ok, so evil cliffhanger I know! But at least you got Elena and Damon together. The kiss between them is going to have to wait; I have to keep you coming back for more right? Don't worry though! It will happen! _


	6. A Couple?

So are you enjoying this story? I love writing it. I really love torturing you guys with the non-existent kiss between Damon and Elena.

There might never be a kiss! O.M.G!

But they are a couple now right? So I don't know. Just read.

* * *

Only He Remembered

Part Six: A Couple? 

Damon and Elena turned their head to Jeremy and Anna standing in the driveway next to them.

"Jeremy!" Elena said as she pushed Damon away.

"Elena?" Jeremy replied.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked as she looked over to Anna.

"I told you I was in California!" Jeremy said.

"The block was sold out. How'd you get into this house?" Damon asked.

"Compulsion." Anna simply said. Jeremy looked over to Anna with a hush look on his face.

"Oh don't give me that. They both know." Anna said as Damon tried to wrap his arms around Elena again.

"Damon…" Elena said with a giggle and hopped away from him.

"What?" He asked innocently taking note that she was ticklish.

"You know? Both of you?" Jeremy asked with wide eyes.

"I've known about them for about 160 years and she's know about them for about half a year or so." Damon simply said.

Jeremy nodded calmly and then his eyes widened again.

"160 years!" He yelled.

"Don't yell it to the world!" Damon snapped.

A taxi then pulled up to where Jeremy and Anna were standing.

"Love to stay and chat but we're going shopping." Anna said as she walked to the taxi.

"I guess I'll see be seeing you." Jeremy said still a little shocked and walked behind Anna and into the cab.

Damon and Elena were just left standing there shocked. Damon looked over to Elena and said, "Great. More people to interrupt."

Elena laughed and attempted to walk to the back again. Damon dashed in front of her and smiled.

"Damon move." Elena said as she tried to slip past him.

Damon said nothing as he disappeared in front of Elena.

Elena took this as her chance to open the gate and get into the backyard. She was really paranoid knowing Damon could be anywhere. She saw Stefan sitting at the bar and he smiled at her.

"Back already?" Stefan said as Elena walked over to the pool as she spotted her cell phone.

"Yup." Elena simply said.

Elena looked behind her and then forward and Damon's arms wrapped around her.

Damon then pulled her over and onto the grass and landed on top of her.

"Damon!" Elena giggled as he tickled her on the grass.

"Elena!" Damon mocked as he continued to tickle her.

Stefan watched from afar. His heart was breaking. He wasn't allowed to kiss her but Damon could physically sit on her and tickle her?

Damon clearly seemed happy. He seemed almost giddy. Stefan watched them for a few more minutes, and listened to the pleading Elena was doing to get him off.

Stefan looked over to him and said, "Ok, either get a room or stop."

Damon looked at his brother and said, "Ok, buzz-kill-bob."

Damon got up and helped Elena to her feet. "Shall we?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Nope." Elena said as she got up and walked over to the pool while straightening out her shirt.

"Elena." Damon whined.

"Not going to happen." Elena replied.

Damon pouted and watched Elena grabbed her phone and walked into the house.

Damon walked over to bar where Stefan was sitting at and grabbed a glass of scotch.

"How did you deal with her? She's so stubborn." Damon said as he took a sip.

"Agree with what she says and go on with life." Stefan replied.

"Where's the fun in that?" Damon asked.

Stefan glared and Damon said, "Ok, ok. You had an epic romance that ended sweetly and now she's all over the much sexier brother."

Stefan glared again. "Keep looking like that and your face is going to stay like that." Damon added with a smirk.

Stefan continued to glare. "Come on. We haven't even kissed yet. Like I said, she's being stubborn."

Damon walked over away from the bar and looked up to the balcony.

Elena was writing in her diary again. Probably about how she wants him so badly and how she has the hottest boyfriend imaginable.

Damon smirked and called to her.

"Writing about your insanely sexy boyfriend?"

Elena stopped writing and looked down to him. "No."

Stefan's face dropped at Damon's comment. Damon was full of himself and just half an hour ago Elena was single.

That meant she was with Damon now. Stefan frowned and opened up the liquor as Damon jumped up to the balcony.

Were they really a couple now?

* * *

Elena walked up the stairs and into their bedroom. She sighed and decided she liked the idea of her and Damon's bedroom, together.

She walked to the nightstand and pulled out her diary. Things have changed. Time to update.

Elena laughed at the thought and how it sounded like a she was updating Twitter or something.

She sat down on the balcony and started writing.

_Dear Diary: _

_Violet left. Something happened between her and Stefan. I didn't really ask since it's none of my business. I like Violet she seemed sweet, although she was a little pushy. _

_Today Damon left for a little while and left me with a very soft Stefan. He gave me a rose and chocolates. Then we went in the hot tub and he tried to kiss me. We broke up Stefan! Take a hint that I don't want you back!_

_After that Damon got back. Saved by the psychopath. Anyway I had to leave Stefan before he tried anything else so I got Damon to take me on a drive. _

_After we got back Damon attempted to seduce me –again- but Jeremy and Anna interrupted it! They are apparently on vacation together; next door! _

_They left and Damon started tickling me. Stefan got him to get off of me, but I think he wasn't feeling the greatest about Damon on me. _

_Oh big news too. Damon and I are officially going out now. He got a little protective of me and gave the hint of it. _

_I said yes but he still gives my emotions whiplash, he can make me angry, sad and even h_

Elena was interrupted with Damon yelling something about him.

She simply said no and he was suddenly up on the balcony and grabbed her diary.

"Psychopath? Really Elena?" Damon asked as he read her diaries as she tried to snatch it back.

"You are one." She said as he continued reading as she still attempted to snatch it from him.

"You stopped in the middle of a word Elena." Damon said with a tsk.

"You were the one who yelled at me." Elena replied.

Damon placed the book down and walked behind Elena and rubbed her shoulders.

"I make you what Elena? Something that starts with an h?" He whispered into her ear.

Elena gasped when Damon's tongue traced the shell of her ear.

"Hungry? No." Damon whispered. "Happy? Possibly." Damon said in another whisper.

"I make you horny Elena." He whispered.

Elena jumped from his hands and slapped his arm.

"You wish!" She said with a laugh.

"But isn't it true?" Damon said as he grabbed Elena's waist and pulled her close.

Elena looked up into Damon's blue eyes and found herself getting lost in them.

Elena then subconsciously looked at Damon's lips and he smirked as he leaned in, in an attempt to close the space between them.

* * *

_Ha! I'm leaving it there! YOU'LL NEVER KNOW IF THEY KISS! (Until the next update in a few days.) (I hope they're agonizing!) I have homework to do so sorry that it's a short update… _

_What did you think of the update? _

_Anyone want some Jeremy/Anna action?_

_Should Stefan go mope around at a bar because of Elena?_

_Should Stefan find someone new? Or keep trying on Elena?_

_When should Damon reveal his naughty purchases to Elena?_

_Answer these and make me happy and inspired. _

_-Taylor_


	7. Naughty Doings

It must have been horrible having to wait after that cliffhanger! I was updating other stories, doing homework and I now have play practice every Tuesday after school and Friday and I also have badminton practices Monday after school Tuesday morning and Wednesday after school. But now it's Saturday! Here is a long update for all you guys!

Love you reviewers! WE FINALLY HIT 100! (And some odd) Can we go to 130?

Well you guys are probably freaking out about this long A/N so please enjoy the seventh installment of Only He Remembered!

* * *

Only He Remembered

Part Seven: 

Damon leaned forward and for the first time closed the space between them by pressing his lips to hers.

Elena responded almost instantly. She wrapped her arms around Damon's neck while Damon wrapped his around her back.

Damon ran his tongue on Elena's lips and she granted him access. Elena felt a ping of excitement when his tongue started to play with hers. He made her knees weak with such a passion that it almost hurt.

Damon smirked when he felt her completely give herself to him. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds until Elena pulled away breathing heavily.

"Sure that it wasn't horny?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Nice way to ruin a moment." She said as she grabbed her diary from where Damon had placed it down and walked back into the bedroom.

"Thought I'd lighten the mood." Damon said as he plopped down on the bed.

"You're an ass." Elena said as she walked towards the door.

"That's getting really old Elena, maybe it's time for a new cuss word to call me."

"Shut up." Elena said as she walked out of the door and was stopped by Damon.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back into the room.

"I was going downstairs." Elena said as Damon closed the door.

"Don't you want to see my naughty purchases for us?" Damon asked with a smirk.

Elena glared at him and he smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I'll pass." Elena said as Damon closed the curtains.

"You sure? They're really fun and tasty!" Damon exclaimed.

Elena shook her head as Damon walked towards her and wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him.

He bent down and placed his lips beside her ear and said, "Come on Elena, you, me, chocolate sauce, whipped cream, and handcuffs."

He pulled back to watch Elena's face flame. Elena was speechless and Damon took this opportunity to kiss Elena. Hard.

Soon there was nothing more than the two of them.

* * *

Stefan could hear Damon and Elena upstairs. They were moaning. That's never a good sign.

It was only about 6:00. They would be up there for hours. Stefan was just depressed over Elena again. It was miserable when it came to women. He fell madly in love with them and then either he said something wrong or Damon swooped in and stole the heart of them.

Seeing Damon so giddy a few minutes ago when he was tickling Elena he was no longer sure that Damon was just using Elena.

He had taken it slow all week and he figured it was just a matter of time.

He shouldn't have been so forward with Violet in front of Elena. She must think that he is over her. Well not after trying to kiss her today.

Stefan mopped for about an hour but it kept getting drown out by the noises coming from upstairs and at one point he heard Elena giggling.

He didn't want to know what was happening. It was probably really nasty.

He tried to go on the computer and find something to do but instead he heard very, very load moans coming from upstairs. He was sure that the neighbors could hear everything.

* * *

Anna and Jeremy had just returned from shopping and were settling in to their house when Anna picked up on a moan.

Her eyes shot open and Jeremy looked over to her a little concerned. "You ok?"

"No, I can freaking hear you sister and Damon getting it on." Anna said trying to shove the noises out of her head.

"Thanks for the mental image Anna." Jeremy said with a pout.

"At least you can't hear it." She fired back.

"Sorry." Jeremy said as he walked into the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked as she gulped down a blood bag.

"Getting changed. We have a hot tub Anna." Jeremy simply said as he walked back outside.

Anna laughed and walked into the bedroom to get changed herself.

"You'd think that in 156 years I'd have been in a hot tub before."

"Really?"

"Well my whole purpose in life was getting my mother back. Now that she's back I have all the time in the world to do what I want." She said as she walked out in a black bikini top and black shorts.

"Excellent." Jeremy said as he placed a small kiss on Anna's lips.

Jeremy walked outside into the bright sunlight and warm heat. "Oh I never missed the sun." Anna said with a smile.

"That's not ironic at all." Jeremy said with a laugh,

"Nope just your typical teenaged vampire sun bathing." Anna replied. They both burst into laughter and Jeremy pushed Anna into the pool.

"Jeremy!" Anna called from the pool.

"Whoops." Jeremy laughed as he got into the hot tub.

* * *

Damon and Elena were in the shower now. They had been doing naughty, inappropriate R-rated things all evening.

They had stopped at around 9:00.

"I feel so sticky." Elena said as she rubbed her legs.

"That would be the chocolate sauce." Damon said as he took over rubbing Elena's bare legs.

"No really?" Elena asked sarcastically as she rubbed her hands up and down Damon's chest.

"Come on don't get all sarcastic on me." Damon said as he ran his hands up to grip her ass.

Elena jerked a little but ended up giggling, "If anything you were the one on me most of the time."

"Hey, I like to be in control." Damon said as he gave her a little squeeze.

"I figured that out." Elena said as she brushed her thumbs along his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now you're just trying to get the upper hand on me." Damon said he moved around her and turned the water off.

"Was trying to but now I can't since you turned off the water." Elena said as she hopped out and grabbed a towel.

Damon got out and wrapped the towel around his waist and turned to Elena who wrapped it just above her chest.

"I really think you should wear a towel like I do." Damon said with a smirk.

"I think you should just shut up and be happy that you got laid." Elena fired back.

"I knew that I was getting laid no matter what happened." He said with a smirk.

"Was this your whole plan for this trip?" Elena asked as she took a comb to her hair.

"Possibly." Damon said as Elena glared and grabbed her hair dryer.

* * *

Stefan was done sitting around being negative. It was time to play a Damon. Go to a bar and get a girl.

Stefan stood up and walked to the bar.

He walked for a few minutes when he reached the nearest bar just down the street.

Stefan walked in and saw a few girls just sitting around the counter. He looked at the back of their heads. There was a blonde, a brunette and a red head.

Stefan still depraved of Elena walked to the brunette one and took a seat next to her.

"Hey." Stefan said casually as he ordered a drink.

"Hi." The girl said. Stefan twitched at the girl's honey coated voice. It sounded familiar.

He turned to the girl and gasped. "You have to be kidding me."

* * *

_**Ok, I bet you already know what's going to happen but whatever, I needed a cliffhanger and this fit the bill perfectly. **_

_**Like the little blurb with Jeremy and Anna?**_

_**Damon finally seduced Elena, was it too soon? Or had you suffered enough?**_

_**Who do you think Stefan found at the bar?**_

**Ok Review! I love long reviews!**


	8. The Return

Anyone going insane waiting for the next chapter? Well I have your cure! Chapter Eight of Only He Remembered!

Enjoy and Review! Can we get to 150 Reviews?

* * *

Only He Remembered

Part Eight: The Return

Stefan turned back to the girl at the bar and stopped dead in his motion of drinking.

"Stefan? Stefan Salvatore?" The girl said.

Stefan stopped and said, "Katherine?"

"What's my last name?" She said with a smirk.

"Katherine Pierce." Stefan said as Katherine wrapped him in a hug.

Katherine pulled back and said, "What are you doing here?"

"On vacation with Damon." Stefan said as he examined her. She was in good spirits. Usually she was manipulative and selfish.

"Hmm, interesting." Katherine said with a smile.

"If I were you I wouldn't be seeing Damon right now." He said practically reading her mind.

"I bet he would be absolutely happy to see me." Katherine said as he drink came to her.

"He was pretty pissed off when he opened the tomb and you weren't in it." Stefan explained.

Katherine cocked her head and moved closer to Stefan, "I bet you still want me."

Stefan remembered her honey coated voice and seductive ways. It was like 1864 again. 1864 was his favorite year, even if Katherine was gone.

Stefan nodded before he could react and a smile appeared upon Katherine's face as she grabbed him and placed a hard kiss on Stefan.

Stefan kissed Katherine back with just as much force. Katherine smirked and knew what she was doing. Her toys were fixed and now it's time to play till they break.

She had a plan, be nice, win them over again, pit them against each other and leave. –Again-!

They broke apart and Katherine said, "Why don't we go back to where you're staying?"

Stefan smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Stop." Elena giggled as she pulled up her tank top strap for the third time that night.

"Please just lose the tank top." Damon pouted as he fumbled with the strap again.

"No because it'll start with the tank top, then it'll move to 'how about the bra' and then it'll turn into a smut-fest." Elena said as she adjusted from her position on the bed.

"I sleep with my top off." Damon said with a wink.

"That's your preference." Elena stated.

"Which you certainly enjoy." Damon fired back.

Elena tried to respond to that but she couldn't really find the words. Damon smirked when she couldn't say anything.

"See, you love my body more than I love it."

"You're so full of yourself." Elena glared and got up from the bed.

"I like it better when you're full of me." He said as he sat up.

Elena blushed and opened the door. "Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm in the mood for tea." She said as she moved towards the spiraling stairs.

"If I come do I get you out of that tank top?" Damon called.

He saw Elena shrug her shoulders as she walked down the stairs.

Damon took this opportunity to dash down the stairs beside her.

"You're so desperate." Elena laughed as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm not desperate, I just enjoy my girls topless."

"I bet." Elena said as she walked into the kitchen.

Damon smirked and Elena started the kettle. They stood there in silence for a minute and waited for the kettle to squeal. Damon started pacing around the kitchen and opening up random cupboards.

"You ok?" Elena asked as Damon walked around aimlessly again.

"Looking for a snack." Damon explained as opened the fridge.

"There's blood in the fridge." Elena said, "And your chips in one of the cupboards."

"Maybe I should mix them!" Damon said as Damon pulled out a blood bag.

"You're gross." Elena said as Damon looked in the cupboards.

Damon then walked straight up to Elena and said, "To me, I find most of the stuff human's eat repulsive."

He then stretched up and pressed Elena to the counter and then came back down slowly with the chips.

"You could have told me to move." Elena said.

"That was more fun." Damon said with a smirk.

Elena rolled her eyes and the kettle finally squealed.

Elena poured herself a cup of tea as she watched Damon take a sip of blood and then have a chip.

Elena grabbed her cup and walked to the living room. She turned on the TV and surfed through the channels while she heard Damon click his tongue.

"How does that taste?" Elena said with a laugh as she turned towards him.

"Horrible actually." Damon said as he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and rinsed out his mouth.

"What did I tell you?" Elena scoffed.

"Shut up." He muttered.

Elena giggled and watched Damon put the chips away, grab the blood bag and sit next to Elena.

"So do I get you out of this tank top?" He said as he played with the black strap of her shirt.

"Later." Elena said seductively.

"How about now? We can just do it on the couch." Damon suggested with a whispered.

"Stefan is going to be home soon. I don't think he will appreciate us soiling the couch."

Damon pouted. "Wouldn't you be much happier with me in the bedroom? Alone, no interruptions, having your way with me?" Elena said as she rubbed his leg.

Damon's eyes shot open and felt him instantly get hard. Elena let go of him and returned into her previous position and looked back to the screen. He sucked back his blood and looked to Elena and said, "You're done with that." He took the cup and placed it on the coffee table.

"I was kidding." Elena said with a laugh. "Well I'm not." Damon said with a smirk as he led her hand to his raging length.

Elena moaned and Damon moved her hand and kissed her fiercely. During the kiss he pushed her back on the couch and Elena wrapped her legs around his waist. Damon took this as a chance to race them upstairs and place her on the bed.

Soon Damon and Elena were reduced to nothing and they were rolling around the bed.

* * *

Katherine and Stefan took their time getting back to the house.

When they finally reached the house Stefan opened the door and Katherine followed.

As soon as he closed the door Katherine pounced on him. Stefan didn't resist either. He had been heartbroken twice this trip, he just wanted something to do to get his mind off of it. It helped that it was Katherine. His first love ever.

Stefan led her up the stairs and when they reached the top of the stairs Katherine stopped and listened in closely.

"Is Damon home?" She asked as Stefan led her into his room.

"Probably." Stefan said not bringing up Elena. He wasn't going to ruin this with Katherine by bringing up another girls name. She could figure it out tomorrow.

Katherine smirked knowing that her plan was going into action. She then seduced Stefan all night still hearing Damon in the other room.

* * *

Morning came around and Elena woke up in Damon's shirt and in Damon's arms.

"Morning." Damon said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Morning." She smiled as she stretched and got up.

"I thought we were going to have the morning after sex." He said with a frown.

"You got it twice last night, so just get over it." Elena said as she brushed her teeth from the washroom.

"Are you sure? Morning sex is lazy, and you're barley awake. It's fun." Damon suggested.

"Positive." Elena said as she walked into the room and put back on her discarded pajama bottoms.

Elena took off Damon's shirt and threw it at him and put back on her tank top. I'm going to get breakfast, you coming?"

"I'm going to get dressed. I heard Stefan bring someone home last night." Damon said.

Elena was surprised but nodded. It wasn't really Stefan to just bring some random girl home from the bar, but he was by himself now so he could do what he wants.

Elena walked down the stairs and to the fridge to grab a yogurt and saw Stefan walk down the

"Morning." She said as she grabbed a spoon.

Stefan turned his head and smiled at her. "Good morning." He said as he passed her to get to the fridge.

Just then Damon walked down the stairs and smiled and Elena and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him.

Elena let out a giggle as he nuzzled his face into her neck. He sniffed her neck and felt his fangs extract, and he jumped back and said good morning to Stefan.

"So where's you're one-nighter you brought home last night? Is she already gone?"

"She's taking a shower." Stefan explained as he ignored what he had just watched between Elena and Damon.

"We should take a shower." Damon said with a smirk to Elena.

"We did that last night." She said as she threw out the empty carton and put the spoon in the dishwasher.

Stefan just listened to their fight about the shower until he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

He looked over to see Katherine walking down them and then back to Damon who had Elena against the counter with her legs wrapped around his waist making out.

Stefan rolled his eyes as Katherine came up to him and hugged him. Then she noticed the couple at the counter.

"Hey Damon." She said with a smile. Damon stopped shoving his tongue in Elena's mouth and looked over to Katherine and jumped back.

"What the hell?" He growled at Stefan.

* * *

_**Ok, hope you liked the update! The story has a few more chapters left! I'll update longer as soon as I start finishing some of my other stories. I also have about a ton and a half of homework to start today! Review! –Taylor**_


	9. Katherine

How was waiting? Well it's over so here's a new chapter! Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I don't use beta so…

Only He Remembered

Part Nine: Katherine

"Hey Damon." Katherine said with her voice dripping in a seductive honey.

Damon turned to see Katherine standing beside Stefan.

"What the hell?" Damon said as Elena tried to hop off the counter.

"Didn't you miss me?" Katherine asked sweetly.

Elena finally got past Damon and stood on the ground and saw Katherine standing there and her mouth dropped.

"Who is this?" Katherine yelled at Stefan.

"Elena, my girlfriend." Damon said protectively as he wrapped his arms around Elena and pulling her close.

Katherine growled and walked up to Elena and examined her face. "It's amazing, she's exactly like me, and it's like a perfect replacement."

"Replacement?" Elena asked.

"She's better than you ever were." Damon stated as he felt Elena sink a little.

"Katherine, you came home with me, why don't we leave them alone. Damon clearly seems happy." Stefan said trying to say everything so she wouldn't run to Damon also.

"Fine, but he'll come around because I think I'll be here to stay for a while." Katherine said with a smirk as she led Stefan away from the kitchen.

Damon froze and looked to Elena who was paler than usual. "You ok?"

"When I saw her I thought you were going back to her." Elena said as Damon wrapped her in a hug.

"She's a bitch." Damon said with a smirk knowing she could hear him.

Elena laughed and walked upstairs. "It's our last day, what are we going to do?"

"Try out for a movie?" Damon laughed.

"We should, just mess up the whole production." Elena countered.

Damon and Elena walked up the stairs and quickly got dressed and ready for the day.

"So seriously, what are we doing?" Elena asked as she was putting on her make-up.

"Seriously we're going to mess up some production." Damon replied from the bedroom.

"You're funny."

"Not kidding, hurry up so we can enjoy our day."

"Well it would be more fun here than with Katherine and Stefan here."

Damon shook his head. Why did Katherine have to come right when he finally got over her and with Elena? She was really pissing him off and he needed to get away.

Elena walked out of the bathroom and to Damon. "I'm ready."

"Great." He said as he extended his arm to her.

Katherine and Stefan were in the hot tub and Katherine hadn't expected some other girl to wreak her plans with Damon.

"So tell me about this girl, Elena was it?" Katherine said a little more than pissed.

"It's complicated." Stefan simply said.

"Please Steffi, tell me what happened." Katherine said seductively and ran her fingernail down his leg.

"There's nothing to talk about." Stefan replied ignoring her fingernail trailing down his leg.

Katherine frowned and then put the pieces together. "She was your girlfriend too?"

This girl was a lot like her. She had both of them wrapped around her finger without compulsion. It made her a little angry. She had to use compulsion on both of them to make them love her. At least Stefan was kinder than Damon.

Katherine looked over to the house and saw Damon kissing Elena as they the house. She turned back to Stefan who had been silent for a while.

"Um, yeah she was for a while actually." Stefan said hopping he hadn't just ruined his time with Katherine.

"Then she just moved to Damon?" Katherine said.

"No she didn't date anyone for a few weeks and they've only been going out for a day or so." Stefan said as he looked over to Katherine and added, "But you're here now, so why don't you tell me what you've been up to."

Katherine gladly obliged the offer. "Sucking people dry, drinking at a bar and hanging out."

Stefan nodded, it sounded just like Damon. "We opened that tomb to find you."

"You opened the tomb?" Katherine said.

"Yeah, well actually Damon was still obsessed with you so he opened it but when you weren't in the tomb Elena comforted him, so technically they're together because you weren't there."

Shit! She caused this. Damn, what else could go wrong? He plan was not working. Katherine and Stefan just sat there for a few hours in silence.

"I'm going to visit Elena, you coming?" Jeremy asked as Anna cleaned up the house a little. 

"Sure, I have some explaining to do to her." Anna said as she ignored Jeremy's questions and comments and walked to the back door.

"We'll just go through the gate." Anna said as she opened it quickly and walked through both gates.

"Elena?" Jeremy called as he walked in.

"Jeremy?" Stefan replied.

"Um, yeah." He said as he saw the hot tub with her sister and Stefan.

"Aren't you with Damon?" He asked as 'Elena' was practically on Stefan's lap.

Jeremy walked forward and Anna stopped him and walked closer. "Katherine! What the hell?"

"Katherine? That's Elena, Anna, are you going insane?" Jeremy asked with a laugh.

"No it's not, there's no heartbeat or Damon around." Anna snapped.

"Annabelle, it's been so long. When was the last time I saw you? 1984? Chicago, if I'm correct." Katherine said with a smile.

"How am I supposed to tell them apart?" Jeremy said with a frown.

"I'll tell you if you tell me who you are." Katherine stated without emotion.

"Jeremy, Elena's brother." He said simply.

"Hmm, you look kind of tasty. Am I right Anna?" Katherine said as she got off of Stefan and out of the hot tub.

Anna growled and said, "You aren't touching Jeremy."

"Hmm, someone's a little overprotective." Katherine said tapping Anna's nose lightly.

"You don't now how much I wish that Giuseppe killed you that night." Anna hissed.

"Giuseppe was a stupid fool who was obsessed with killing and hunting vampires with the Gilberts."

"Watch it! He may have been a little wrong about vampires but he was still my father." Stefan said finally saying something.

"Stay out of this." Katherine hissed as Jeremy walked around to where Stefan was now standing.

"The Gilberts have changed Katherine, they accept us now." Anna said.

"Do you even know of a Gilbert that actually accepts us?" Katherine said, "Because I highly doubt it."

"I'm a Gilbert!" Jeremy said. Anna's face dropped and Katherine turned to him.

"Well then. I guess we haven't been introduced. I'm Katherine Pierce and you're dead." She said as she pounced on him and sunk her fangs into his neck.

"We almost set the place on fire Damon. I think we were a little out of hand." Elena said as they walked out of filming for some vampire movie.

"We only set that guys with the giant eyebrows hair on fire." Damon said with a laugh.

Elena started giggling. "Don't forget about that really tanned buff guy that we spray painted while he took a nap."

"Oh yeah, that was fun." Damon said taking her hand leading her down a pathway back to the car.

Elena and Damon got to the car quite quickly and they hopped in. Elena looked to the clock and saw 5:30.

"Oh my god! We were in there for eight hours?" She exclaimed.

"Time flies when you're vandalizing a movie." Damon said with a smirk.

"I hope Katherine's gone when we get back. She makes me really uncomfortable."

"Me too. But if she is ignore her. We have one night left here, we have to leave at 5:00." Damon said as they drove to the house.

"Ok." Elena said as they passed palm trees, streetlights and random rocks.

It was a quiet drive back and when they arrived they heard a scream from the backyard.

"What the?" Elena said as she rushed to the open gate. Damon rushed in front of her and saw Katherine and Anna fighting.

"Jeremy?" Elena said as she noticed Stefan holding him up with blood dripping down his neck.

Katherine turned around and saw Damon just about ready to pounce on her. Katherine stopped fighting Anna. Elena saw Anna and Jeremy with Stefan and Katherine glared at the both of them. She was outnumbered. Damon was a strong vampire and with Anna she might just end up dead. She shivered at the thought and said, "I will be back." With that she ran off and left Elena with an injured Anna, an almost dead brother, a heartbroken Stefan and furious boyfriend.

How peachy.

_**Ok, so here's an update and a semi-alright cliffhanger! How did you feel about this chapter?**_

_**Are you glad Damon didn't run back to Katherine?**_

_**How do you feel about Stefan letting her back into their lives?**_

_**Can you guys what movie Damon and Elena crashed with just what I gave you?**_

_**How do you feel about Katherine running off promising/threatening to come back?**_

_**How is Damon going to react?  
What about Jeremy? **_

_**Ok sorry for all the questions so review and get on with your day! **_

_**-Taylor! **_

_**(I'm supposed to be in school taking exams but instead Snow Day! Gotta love Canada! That means more stories are going to get updated today!)**_


	10. Jeremy!

Ok so this is my highest reviewed story ever! I checked today and I had 185 reviews! Like WOW! I love you reviewers! I know that I left you guys with a few things but let's catch up shall we.

Damon got Elena and Stefan a ticket to California.

Stefan took Violet.

Violet and Stefan hooked up and broke up –again-.

She left Stefan heartbroken and he went for Elena, she rejected.

Elena started dating Damon.

They finally kissed.

Stefan is depressed over Elena and Violet and needs to fill the void.

Stefan goes to a bar to find Katherine.

She causes crap and now Jeremy's injured.

OK, enough catching up! Enjoy the story!

Only He Remembered 

Part Ten: Jeremy!

Damon was growling with anger as Elena rushed over to Jeremy. "Jeremy! Jeremy! Are you ok?" Elena said as Stefan held him in his lap and Anna healed herself with from the fight with Katherine.

Jeremy didn't answer he just lolled his head. Elena felt tears coming to her eyes and said, "Anna are you ok?"

"I'm good, but Jeremy's not." She said as she finished up healing.

"Can you give him some blood?" She begged. "His cuts aren't too deep but are you sure, it's going to take a lot and he might die."

"No he won't because if he dies with your blood he's technically living." Elena said.

Damon stopped growling, took a few breaths and walked to Elena. "He's going to be ok Elena." She nodded and Damon held her tight as Anna bit open her wrist and forced the blood down Jeremy's throat.

Elena watched with Damon's hand around her waist. She waited for anything. A gurgle, a movement, a twitch would've satisfied Elena at that moment. Then Anna started crying. "God Damn it! Wake up Jeremy!"

Anna force-fed him more blood until he coughed. Anna smiled and Stefan felt a wave of relief wash over him. Elena took away Damon's arms and squatted beside Jeremy.

"Jeremy? Can you hear me?" Elena asked.

Jeremy coughed and held up a weak thumb up.

Elena let out a breath she never realized she was holding and relief washed over her in such a tidal wave it almost hurt. Damon knelt down beside him and glared at Stefan.

"You had to bring her back into out lives?" Damon hissed.

"I was upset. I was trying to fill a void!" Stefan snapped as Anna helped Jeremy up.

"Is he going to be ok?" Elena asked as Anna held him up.

"Yeah, he just needs some sleep, maybe some water. I'll bring him back to our house and give you guys an update later." Anna said as she started to help Jeremy walk back to the house. Then she paused. "Oh yeah and Stefan thanks a lot." She harshly and walked back to the house.

Stefan frowned and watched them leave and then turned back to the very angry couple standing in front of him. "What?" He asked as he walked towards the house.

"What do you mean what?" Elena said with tears in her eyes.

"I mean what did I do? Katherine did this! Not me!" Stefan whined.

"You brought her back into our lives Stefan and you brought her to Elena's world. Because of you Jeremy almost died." Damon snapped. Those words brought more tears to Elena and she quickly walked away from them.

"See what you did!" Stefan yelled.

"I wouldn't have said anything if it wasn't for you trying to fill the 'Elena' void that you have!" Damon fired and walked away to get Elena. Stefan frowned and sat down in one of the lawn chairs that were outside and shook his head. It was just perfect how this trip was turning out. He had lost three girls and moving farther away from his brother.

Elena was upstairs on the balcony holding in her tears. Stefan had let that bitch into her life and she almost lost Jeremy. She wanted to go home and get away from Stefan for a long time. She heard the door open behind her but didn't acknowledge Damon coming in.

She looked down to the tiles on the bottom of the balcony as Damon took a seat next to her.

"Sorry." Damon said as he took her hand.

"Not your fault. It's Stefan's for bringing Katherine here." Elena said with a single tear falling.

"Stefan's trying to fill the void that you and Violet left. So he tried to see if Katherine would fill it." Damon explained.

"So it's technically mine and Violet's fault that Stefan got so depressed that he went and found Katherine who almost killed my brother." Elena said with more tears.

"Elena, look at me." He paused until Elena looked up to him with tear-stained eyes. "None of this is your fault. We just need to be careful."

"She threatened to come back Damon. I think she will." Elena said with more tears.

"If she does I will take her down and drive a stake through her heart." Damon said trying to comfort Elena. Damon didn't think it would work until Elena giggled a little. "There we go." Damon said standing up and taking her with him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"It's almost 11:00. Maybe we should get some sleep before we have to leave tomorrow." Damon said as he walked them over to the dresser.

"I can't leave without Jeremy. What if Katherine comes back?" Elena said as she grabbed some shorts and a tank top.

"I'll call them and ask when they're leaving ok." Damon said still trying to comfort her. Elena nodded and quickly changed along with Damon. Elena sat on the bed as Damon grabbed his phone and sat down beside her and called Anna.

"Hello?" Anna's voice came through.

"Hey Anna. It's Damon and Elena." Damon said.

"Oh hey guys. Are you wondering about Jeremy?" She asked.

"Yeah and when you guys are leaving." Elena said.

"Well Jeremy's doing fine, no vampire death thing needed." She said as she heard Elena sigh in relief. "He's just sleeping right now and we were planning on leaving tomorrow afternoon. Why?"

"Just incase Katherine decides to make another surprise visit." Damon said.

"Are you leaving tomorrow?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, we're gone tomorrow morning. How about you meet us at the Grill at six tomorrow?" Elena asked.

"Sure. I'll see you guys then." She said and hung up. Damon closed up his phone and placed it to the side. "See. No problems right now. Everything will be fine."

"I really hope you're right." Elena said as she snuggled under the blankets and into Damon.

Damon and Elena went into a deep sleep almost immediately.

Stefan had sat outside for hours. He had heard Damon and Elena on the phone and then drift to sleep. He looked at the watch on his wrist and it read 2:15. They were to leave in 45 minutes. He looked up to the windows to see Damon and Elena rushing about looking for stuff.

He sighed and dashed up the stairs, grabbing everything that he had and packed it away into his suitcase. He grabbed his ticket and passport and walked it downstairs. It was now 2:45 and Damon and Elena were still rushing about. It probably didn't help that Damon would stop her every 30 seconds and suggest they have a 'quickie'.

Stefan just waited downstairs and when he heard a giggle and a moan. Damon had gotten his quickie. Stefan ignored them and went on his Twitter page. He looked at his previous tweet and it said, 'having a great time with Elena."

It had really been a long time since he had updated his Twitter. He quickly changed it too, _Vacation Sucks. _Then he heard the door open upstairs and he turned off the Internet and saw Damon and Elena descending down the stairs. "Ready to go?" Stefan asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Damon snapped. Stefan didn't say anything else as Damon and Elena collected their personal items such as purses and wallets as they walked out the door to the rental car. Damon hopped into the drivers seat and Elena took shotgun.

Damon drove to the airport in silence and when they arrived Damon grabbed his and Elena's stuff and Elena said something to him. "We'll see you on the flight." Stefan nodded as Damon and Elena went through baggage and security.

"That wasn't awkward at all." Elena said sarcastically as some old guy practically groped her searching for drugs.

"I really don't want to talk about Stefan right now." Damon said as a really big bald white guy was also groping him. Elena nodded as the old guy held on to her breasts for a little too long. "Hey!" She said as the old man continued and let her go.

Damon took a few more minutes and then they were sitting in the 'waiting room' for their flight. "That old guy was really creepy." Elena said almost gagging at the thought.

"There is only one guy who gets to grope you inappropriately. And that's me." Damon said as he played with one.

"I've been publicly groped enough, can we do this somewhere private?" Elena asked. Damon removed his hand from her breast and said; "I think there's a bathroom around the corn-" the woman announcing their flight then cut him off.

"_Flight 609 to Mystic Falls is now boarding." _Damon frowned and said, "Fine, we'll just do it on the plane."

"You had your quickie this morning, shouldn't you be satisfied until we get back?" Elena asked as they walked towards the gate.

"No." He pouted. Elena rolled her eyes and said, "Maybe."

"Don't tease me." Damon said as they took their seats. After a few minutes the plane was already fully in the air and the unbuckle your seatbelts sign was on. Damon stood up and said, "2 minutes Elena and I want your little ass in that washroom." He smirked. He turned around and saw Katherine sitting next to the washrooms with that guy Bryan from the beach.

Damon tensed and sat back down. "What happened to the 2 minutes?" Elena asked.

"We have company." Damon said and nodded backwards.

_**He-he! I love cliffhangers! **_

_**-Was Elena right to get mad at Stefan? **_

_**-How do you think Damon is going to react to Bryan from the beach?**_

_**-Think that Katherine and Bryan are working together? **_

_**-What's going to happen in Mystic Falls? **_

_**-What will Elena's friends and family say about her new BF? **_

_**-Where's Stefan?**_

_**REVIEW! -Taylor**_


	11. Forget Safe

Ok, I apologize but there will be no updates tomorrow. Sorry. I will update three stories on Friday though, but for now please enjoy this chapter.

Only He Remembered

Part Eleven: Forget Safe

Elena quickly flipped out her phone and found Damon's name when she saw Katherine and that guy from the beach.

_What are we going to do? ~Elena_

Damon looked over to her and replied when he received the message.

_Nothing, we just sit here and wait until the plane lands. Don't let them notice that we're here. Damon. _

_What if she does? What do we do then? Jump the plane? ~Elena_

_Calm down I hear your heartbeat going a hundred miles an hour. Damon. _

_Ok. Do you know where Stefan is? ~Elena_

_Probably sucking some puppies dry. ;P_

Elena closed her conversation with Damon and frowned at him before sending a message off to Stefan.

Damon turned to Elena and frowned when he noticed Katherine staring at them through the corner of his eye. Damon looked to Elena and gave her a quick kiss before Katherine came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Well isn't it nice to see you and Katherine number two." Katherine said knowing how much it annoyed both him and the human girl.

"Elena, my name is Elena." Elena hissed.

"It's all the same." Katherine snarled. Elena muttered something under her breath about a bitch and she looked back up to Katherine. "You know, I can't wait for my present day return to Mystic Falls. Maybe I'll get a new hairstyle or go shopping, or maybe drain every single one of your little friends." Katherine smirked and touched the top of her index finger to Elena's nose. Elena wanted so bad to beat the crap out of Katherine that it almost hurt not to try. Apparently by the expression on Damon's face he wanted to also. Katherine laughed at their facial expressions.

"I will get the make-over though. Because if I get called Elena once while I'm at Mystic Falls I might kill more than little Bonnie, Caroline and Mattie." Elena gulped when Katherine mentioned their names.

"How do you know about them?" Elena asked with a shaky voice.

"Oh, don't worry sweetie, I won't kill you. Damon would never let me live it down. I have very special plans for you, so does Bryan." Katherine smiled and then walked a few steps away before adding, "I wouldn't go looking for Stefan either. I have him in a very special place."

Elena gulped and frowned as Katherine left. "We're screwed." She whimpered as Damon was left paler than usual.

Stefan awoke to the familiar scent of the tomb they had gone looking for Katherine in. His eyes took a minute to adjust when he realized there was a girl inside the tomb.

"Oh good, Katherine said you'd be awake soon." She smiled. Stefan looked over to her and she looked no older than seventeen and she had the brightest red hair possible and black lipstick on. It was almost as if her lips were invisible to the darkness that surrounded them.

"Who are you and how do you know about Katherine?" He asked and struggled against the ropes that tied him to chains.

"I'm Rachel and Katherine and I go way back. Like the since 1900's. I've been her best friend for years since Pearl was a little stuck." Rachel smiled.

"What do you want from me?" Stefan asked as she walked over to him.

"Katherine said I could play with you and these two." Rachel said as she pointed over to two more figures tied up to each other and attached to chains.

Stefan hadn't noticed them and as eh looked he saw Bonnie and Violet? "Bonnie? Violet?" he whimpered as Rachel ran a finger down his chest.

"Stefan?" Bonnie said weakly. "Stefan…" Violet said annoyed.

"You ok?" Stefan asked. Rachel rolled her eyes and said, "They're fine. Just a little shaken is all. Especially this little witch, she barely has any fight left in her." She then took her long oversized fingernail and ran it down his cheek after pointing to Bonnie.

"Why are they here? Let them go! They didn't do anything!" Stefan said as he ignored the sexual things she was silently suggesting to him.

"They're leverage. You refuse I kill. Easy as that." She said as she placed a chair down underneath Stefan and loosened the ropes that held him so he was sitting on the chair.

"Then you kill me?" Stefan asked already knowing the answer.

"Refuse me once, death on witch, refuse me twice, death on Violet but refuse me thrice and death on you." Rachel said in a lame reciting.

"Then how do I get them out?" Stefan asked as Bonnie passed out again and Violet's eyes grew red.

"It'll only take a little while. After I'm finished with you Katherine can come and assess who stays and goes." Rachel said now straddling his lap. Stefan's jaw clenched and frowned.

Damon and Elena's flight had finally landed and Katherine met up with them almost instantly as they grabbed their bags.

"I'm going to get my hair done, come with me. You can tell me all about this." She said as she waved around them.

"Who are you talking too?" Damon asked with a frown. Katherine smirked and said, "Elena. She's going to come with me or I kill her friends. I need someone to tell me how I look but since I haven't seen Pearl in years and Rachel is with your brother, she's my only option."

Damon began to protest but Katherine silenced him and said, "You follow us, I will know and I will rip off her head. Then stake you slowly and painfully." Damon frowned as Katherine dragged Elena off without another word.

Katherine brought Elena to a small Hummer and Elena crawled into the backseat while Bryan took the wheel and Katherine sat in the passengers.

"So you're a Gilbert? Who looks exactly like me?" Katherine questioned.

"I'm adopted I'm technically not a Gilbert." Elena said shakily. Katherine rolled her eyes and said, "I'm not going to kill you Elena, it doesn't serve my great purpose right now. Anyway any idea who really is your parents?"

"Isobel Flemming." Elena simply said as Katherine took in the information. "Ah, that was my sisters last name when she got married."

"Sister?" Elena asked.

"Yes, I had a twin sister her name was Lucinda or something. Looked exactly like me, but after I was turned I never saw her again. Her family must've procreated so many times that you technically are related to me." Katherine said with a smirk. Elena felt a tight knot build in her stomach and she had a hard time digesting this information.

"Oh, come on it's not that bad. You're related to the prettiest and most playful girl Mystic Falls has ever seen." Katherine smirked.

"We're here Miss Katherine." Bryan said almost mechanically. Elena looked over to him and back to her and said, "You compelled him."

"I do love the game." She said as a reply and opened up the door. Elena got out quickly not wanting to make Katherine mad for her friend's sake. "You're learning." Katherine said as they walked into the spa. Katherine walked into see a young woman standing at the desk and without any warning Katherine was compelling her.

"A makeover, with everything included. Free." Katherine said simply and the woman smiled and called out, "Pedro!"

"You're not going to pay them at all?" Elena asked. Katherine rolled her eyes and said, "I like to keep my money for more important things."

Elena didn't say anything as she watched Pedro do Katherine's hair and make-up.

Damon paced around the boarding house waiting for anything from Elena or if the worst Katherine. Elena was alone with her. What would happen if Elena said the wrong thing? He couldn't even go after her, or they'd both be dead.

Damon just kept going on routine, pace, drink, pace. He continued this for a few hours until he started getting more worried and worried about Elena. What if Katherine lied again and she was dead? Damon was on the verge on screaming and if there hadn't been a knock at the door he would've.

Damon sprinted to the door with a little gleam of hope but it was all shattered when he saw Alaric Saltzman standing at the door. "What do you want teacher?" Damon snapped as Alaric stepped inside.

"Jenna forced me to pick up Elena and bring her home since it's Thursday." Alaric frowned.

"Oh you didn't come to just say hello then." Damon said with a huge sense of sarcasm. Damon went back to drinking and pacing and Alaric watched him. "Something bothering you? Is it the guilt of killing another man's wife?"

Damon glared and said, "Speaking of. Elena's not here at the moment. My ex-girlfriend's forcing my present girlfriend to go to the spa and if I follow Elena dies, I die and everyone she knows does also." Alaric just kind of shut up and he looked over to Damon.

"What do we do?" Alaric asked.

"No, you aren't helping. I have to get her back alone." Damon said as he pushed him out the door.

"Yeah, but I'm the one with the vervain darts and stakes." Alaric said coyly before Damon stopped shutting the door.

Damon glared and said, "Where are they?"

Stefan was right now kissing this Rachel girl while she rode him. He showed no emotion knowing that Violet could still see both of them and Rachel was smiling.

"Come on Stefan, live a little. Join me in the fun." She whispered seductively. Stefan frowned and Rachel looked to him and added, "You can't say no if you don't want them to die."

Stefan frowned as he started to pleasure her. Stefan felt like puking as he did this but continued until Rachel heard something and quickly got off of Stefan and zipped up her clothes and Stefan's as someone walked into the tomb.

"Somebody had fun." A female voice cut in as it sniffed the air.

"Ah Katherine you return." Rachel said with a smile. Then another girl stepped out from behind her. "Elena I presume?"

"Yes." She said with a sigh about not being able to see anything. "Light a torch for the girl." The new redheaded Katherine said as she walked over to Stefan. Rachel lit a torch and hung it on the wall so Elena could see.

She was shocked when she saw Violet and Bonnie tied up on the other side of the tomb and Stefan on a chair.

"You told me that if I behaved they wouldn't be harmed." Elena stated not knowing where Rachel went.

"I lie Elena. I lie a lot actually so get over it." Katherine said as Rachel jumped Elena and tied her up, right beside Stefan.

"Just take me and let them go!" Elena screamed as she was tied down.

"But Elena, don't you see. It's my way of torturing you. First Violet, because let's admit you don't know her very well, then the witch, then Stefan, then your dear sweet boyfriend Damon and then I'm going to let you go. You're going to have to live with the fact that I killed all your friends, and you know what family too!"

Elena tried to say something but she was gagged by Rachel and Katherine looked pleased and said, "Get Jeremy, and what's her aunts name? Jenna! Get me them. Oh, and those Matt and Caroline kids too." Rachel smiled and ran off.

Elena struggled and Katherine walked up to her. "Stop squirming or I start now."

Damon and Alaric were driving around waiting for Damon to get a scent. "You got anything yet?" Alaric asked as they drove by the graveyard. Damon just sat still and waited for anything. Something as a hint to where she was.

Then an idea hit Damon. "Damn it!" He said as he stepped on the gas.

"You got a scent?" Alaric asked holding the dashboard.

"No, but we shared blood once this week and I can still feel her emotions and locate her. I'm an idiot." He said as he let himself feel Elena's emotion. Damon then felt anger, hatred, and fear. It led him to the old Fell's Church.

"Damn." He said as he moved forward and Alaric followed.

_**Ok, so here is a new chapter just for you! I wanted to make it a little longer than I usually do because of what I told you earlier. **__**Review. **_

_**Katherine… How do you feel about her return? **_

_**Katherine's sister is related to Elena who is related to Katherine? That must suck. **_

_**Violet has returned and Bryan is under compulsion? **_

_**How about Rachel? Katherine's evil minion?**_


	12. No!

Ok, so here is the newest installment! I love the feedback I'm getting on this! Keep the reviews coming and I will keep the updates coming!

Only He Remembered

Part Twelve: No!

"What's wrong?" Alaric asked as Damon led him into the old cemetery. Damon felt the fear practically radiating off of Elena.

"Katherine, she's got Elena and from what I can smell about a half a dozen others." Damon said as he saw the tomb's hole.

"Where are we?" Alaric asked. Damon turned to him and said, "Shut up." Alaric nodded and quietly snuck down to check things out. Katherine hadn't noticed his presence yet and he managed to sneak a peak at what was happening.

Torches engulfed the tombs room and there was Violet, Caroline, Matt, Jenna, Jeremy, Stefan and Bonnie attached to chains and he scanned the room for Elena. He couldn't find her and he tried his best not to panic.

He scanned the room and finally saw the girl he was looking for. Elena was tied up a little better than the rest. She was attached to chains on her wrists and ankles. Her hands were by her side and she was tied up. She had a piece of cloth in her mouth to silence her.

Damon wanted to go in and rip off Katherine's head but he needed to make a plan first. Damon jumped up and into the old cemetery again and Alaric looked at him confused. Damon nodded his head towards the car.

Damon started to do a human sprint to the car and Alaric followed close behind. When they reached the car Alaric looked at him and frowned. "Where's Elena?"

"She's down there along with most of her friends and family." Damon said. Alaric turned paler than usual and said, "Jenna's down there isn't she?"

"And Jeremy, Caroline, Matt, Stefan and Bonnie." Damon said as he got into the drivers seat.

"What are you doing? We have to go down there." Alaric said.

"I need a plan first! We go down there unprepared and we both die." Damon frowned.

"I can't be killed by a vampire!" Alaric said almost screeching.

"Say it louder will you?" Damon snapped and Alaric just got into the car and Damon drove off to the boarding house to make a master plan to get as many people out of the tomb as possible. Starting with Elena.

"What do you want?" Stefan asked Katherine who was contemplating whom to kill first.

"I want to kill all you and watch little Elena go through some serious mental damage." Katherine snickered. "But I have to decide which one I'm going to kill first."

"What did Elena ever do to you?" Jeremy asked from the other side of the tomb. Katherine frowned and looked over to Jeremy. "Aw, someone is standing up for their big sister?" She laughed. "If you must know she took my boys away from me. I don't particularly like sharing."

Elena tried to mutter something but the cloth in her mouth was gagging her.

"Sorry sweetie mind speaking up?" Katherine chuckled.

"You were always a bitch Katherine." Stefan frowned. Katherine's eyes narrowed at Stefan and he said, "Well at least I know whom I'm going to kill first."

Bonnie and Caroline watched in shock and Bonnie knew that she had to do something to save Stefan. Bonnie was weak but she could still probably provide a spell to weaken her long enough to cast a spell and get everyone free.

Katherine stalked towards Stefan and placed a hand on his cheek. "1864 was a long time ago Stefan. Maybe I should put you where you belong." Katherine grabbed his knee and glared. "In the grooooo-" She screeched as a humongous pain swept over her head.

Bonnie was completely focused on using both spells at the same time that she didn't notice Katherine getting up on her feet and approaching her. Bonnie felt her hand wrap around her neck and Bonnie forced more pressure on to Katherine and forgot about the release spell.

Damon and Alaric were at the boarding house thinking over every possible way to get them out.

"I have an idea. You go in a cause a distraction to Katherine while I sneak around her and stake her from behind. If you die! You'll be fine!" Damon said snapping his fingers.

Alaric thought it over and before he could respond there was a knocking at the door and then it opened suddenly.

"Damon! I can't find Jeremy!" Anna called as she looked around the house.

"Come on Anna, we'll fill you in on the way there." Damon said leading her to his car. Anna got into the backseat and noticed a black duffle bag.

"Stock up guys, we're going to need it." Damon said as he opened the bag while driving.

"Someone want to fill me in?" Anna asked as she passed Alaric some stakes and darts. She started to shove some in her pocket and Alaric explained what Katherine had done and what they were going to do.

"Well what does she want?" Anna asked.

"We don't know." Damon said as they pulled up to where Alaric and Damon were earlier.

Damon pressed a finger to his lips to show that he needed it to be quiet. Alaric and Anna obliged and followed Damon to the entrance of the tomb. Damon nodded for Alaric to go down and they would follow later.

Alaric dropped down to the ground with a loud thump and Katherine turned her head and frowned. She had a firm grasp on Bonnie and she looked as if she was in pain. Katherine frowned at him and banged Bonnie against the rock wall to allow her to become unconscious.

Katherine looked as if a wave of relief washed over her and she walked to Alaric. She looked at him and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

Alaric gulped and said, "My wife and I were on a walk and I fell down here." Katherine turned back to the tomb and then back to Alaric and started backing him up against the wall.

"Well I am really hungry, maybe you could suffice." Katherine smiled and extended her fangs into Alaric's neck. Damon took this as a chance to jump down with a stake and kill her. Anna's part in this was to go behind them and release as many people as she could starting with Jeremy, Elena and Jenna.

Damon grabbed the stake and lifted it to stake Katherine when she turned around and caught Damon's neck and smirked at him. Katherine looked over to Anna who had already been captured by Katherine's minion Rachel.

Katherine turned back to Damon and frowned.

"Look who decided to make an appearance." Katherine smirked and threw Damon into the tomb with everyone else.

_**OMG! That was the cliffhanger. I am so sorry for the lack of Damon/Elena action but it's part of the story! It's necessary!**_

_**I am sorry to say but next chapter might be the last. I have a few more tricks up my sleeve but I don't know if I should use them!**_

_**Cootos on Bonnie for trying to save everyone!**_

_**Anybody seem OOC? **_

_**What do you think of Katherine in this story? **_

_**What so you think is going to happen next? **_

_**Favorite line? **_

_**Favorite line of the whole story?**_

_**Review Below!**_

**V**


	13. I'm Stronger Than You!

Ok, so some news. I loved the Damon and Elena kiss and when I found out it was Katherine, OMG! I wanted to throw something at my TV! Evil producers going to make us wait until September… Anyway, you're here for Only He Remembered Chapter 13? Right?

Well on with it then I guess…

**X**

Only He Remembered

Part Thirteen: I'm Stronger than You!

Alaric was on the ground trying to get up and watch Katherine choke Damon. Damon was suffering and he could hear the muffled cried coming from Elena.

"I'm stronger than you Damon, I always have been. So here's a thought, why don't you be a good boy and walk into that room over there and don't try anything? Or your precious little girlfriend gets her neck snapped." Katherine said as she released him and watched him walk into the tomb.

"Let them go!" Anna yelled still being held by Rachel's grasp. They were at about the same strength so she was giving up a good fight as she was being held.

"But you only want the one, Jeremy? I believe he's a little tied up at the moment." Katherine said with a little laugh.

"You bitch! I always hated you but mother always told me to be polite! I hate you Katherine Pierce!" Anna screamed. Jeremy was muttering something about let her go or what not but Katherine decided not to listen.

"Aw, thanks sweetie." Katherine said sarcastically and then brought a finger up to her own throat and mimicked the killing sign by slowly drawing it across her neck. Rachel smiled and threw Anna across the entranceway and grabbed the stake she had been apparently holding the whole time and slapped it into her chest.

"ANNA!" Jeremy called struggling on his restrains as Alaric finally managed to get up as Katherine walked over to him.

"And you are pointless." Katherine said placing her hands on his head and snapping his neck.

Katherine deposited the dead body to the ground and walked into the tomb with Rachel on her heels.

Damon was standing behind Elena slowly moving the piece of cloth that was preventing her to be able to talk as Katherine walked in.

"What the hell are you doing?" Katherine snapped at Damon who threw his hands back as Katherine walked to Violet.

"What does it look like?" Damon snapped and walked towards her as Violet struggled against where Katherine was touching her face almost as if examining her.

"How about Rachel takes you and ties you up?" She said more directly at Rachel. The minion simply nodded and grabbed Damon. He wasn't exactly being a good obedient boy for her either. He fought as hard as he could until he was tied up and slammed against the hard rock wall.

"Now, Violet. I see that you haven't really been apart of their lives for a long time and I think that maybe, you're the most pointless thing in this room, so…" Katherine trailed off as she bent down and grabbed a sharp pointy stake.

Katherine ignored the pleas of Stefan, Damon and Violet as she shoved the stake threw Violet's heart and watched her slump against her chains.

"Hmm, now whose the next one? Someone who wouldn't affect Damon or Elena as much as another?" Katherine said tapping a fresh stake against her chin. Elena was freaking out and Damon was trying to get out of the –apparently vervain coated – ropes.

"Let's see." Katherine said still ignoring anything anyone said or in this case pleaded. She walked over to Bonnie who was closet to Violet's corpse. "Not you, you're the best friend, I want to see Elena suffer later because of you."

Then Katherine walked to Caroline who was still utterly clueless to what was happening and said, "Maybe I'll kill you three at the same time?" She said also including Matt who was beside Katherine.

"Hmm, frghhh!" Matt muttered. Katherine had placed on his mouth because he was starting to get on her nerves. "Hush, you aren't going to die quite yet." She said as she ran a hand seductively down his chest, which he quickly denied.

Katherine slowly started to move down the line again and Damon spoke up again. "Leave them all alone, just take Stefan and I!"

Katherine glared at him and snapped her fingers and Damon had a cloth in his mouth. "Listen to me. I've realized that both you and Stefan have fallen in love with this pathetic excuse for a replacement." He said pointing to Elena and then adding, "But if I take you away and leave her unharmed I know for a fact that you'll both try to overrule me, so hmm, NOPE!" She laughed.

She then walked to Jeremy who was next in line. Jeremy had tears rolling down his face and she smiled at him.

"You'll be with her soon enough." She laughed and then moved on. The last one in the line was Jenna.

Stefan wanted to say something but couldn't find words. He wanted to rip the roped off of his body and save everyone in that tomb, including Damon. Katherine smiled at Jenna and said, "You have no point to me. But I know that Elena loved you and all but, I don't." She said as she simply placed the stake in her pocket and put her hands on Jenna's head.

Elena began to scream through the cloth and Damon was muttering something and Katherine let go of Jenna and smiled at the both of them. She was going to say something but there was a painful jab in her chest.

Katherine looked down and saw the man she had just killed a few seconds ago with a stake in her heart. She started to feel weak and she looked at her crippling hands.

"Go to hell." He muttered as he drove it further into her chest and she fell to the ground. Alaric wiped off his hands and looked Rachel and she looked furious. Alaric frowned as she approached him and before she could bite he stabbed her with a vervain dart.

Rachel dropped to the ground and Alaric knew he only had a few minutes. He looked to Damon and saw that he was starting to bite through the little cloth preventing him to speak. Alaric grabbed the ropes and untied them. Damon shuffled out of them and grabbed the keys for the locks from Katherine's back pocket.

"You unlock them, I'll untie Elena." He said fighting off the pain of the vervain to get to Elena and untie her quickly.

Elena gasped for air as he removed the cloth. "Oh my god." Elena muttered as he untied her. Damon walked around to the front of Elena and hugged her tightly. Damon and Elena were in that pose for who knows who long until Bonnie said something, "Nice reunion and all but these chains kind of hurt!"

Elena backed off of Damon and walked to Bonnie and grabbed one of the from Alaric and quickly unlocked all of her friends and family. Jeremy fell to the ground and Elena dropped down beside her.

"Elena…" Jeremy frowned and more tears starting to fall. Elena looked over to see Alaric helping Jenna out of the tomb, Caroline helping Matt and Stefan helping Bonnie. Damon walked over to where Jeremy and Elena were and frowned.

"She did this for you Jeremy." Damon said as he sat down beside them.

"I wish she hadn't." Jeremy muttered and Elena finally got him to stand.

"Things can't change Jeremy, I wish it could but I need you to move on." Elena said as she motioned for Damon to get up. Damon rolled his eyes and got up also. Jeremy just said nothing and walked to the entrance of the tomb.

"This is going to be hard." Elena said as Damon took her hand.

"We'll make it through." Damon said placing a soft kiss on her lips. Damon pulled back and Elena smiled at him.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back as they walked to the entranceway.

-Finish-

**X**

_Ok, so this story is finished. I have no idea how else to end it or continue but please Review and I didn't want the ending to be all like 'and then they lived happily ever after.' It looks like they have a mess to clean up that you can imagine about what might happen. Check out my other stories! _

_-Taylor. _

_ Review one last time! (Do it if you want Damon to visit you!)_


End file.
